


Lepší časy

by hidden_lemur



Series: Lepší časy - Rogue One - A Star Wars Story ff [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_lemur/pseuds/hidden_lemur
Summary: Flashbacky! Spiknutí! Divní kamarádi, které byste ze všeho nejraději praštili, ale na to je až moc milujete. Ještě divnější spolupracující! Návraty na Alma Mater! Minulost a drsná současnost! Je tu vážně úplně všechno, co jste chtěli (a nechtěli) vědět, ale báli jste se zeptat.Psáno pod vlivem (talentovanějších kamarádů) a věnováno šílenému Dánovi a ještě šílenějšímu Protinožci. Madsi a Bene, líbám i zemi, po které chodíte! Děkuju.A vůbec. Vítejte na Brentaal Future Programu a dobře se bavte.





	1. Přes záliv - Flashback první

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/gifts).



> Varování: Toto vyprávění nemá beta-reading. Což znamená, že veškeré hrubky, gramatické prasárny a neologismy padnou jen a jen na mou nebohou zdravotnickou hlavu. Děkuji za pochopení.
> 
> Soundtrack k odletu přes záliv: Ted Nugent - Motorcity Madhouse. https://youtu.be/RyIQHEJTULQ  
> (OST k celé sérii bude záhy následovat.)
> 
> A ještě: Každá kapitola či fashback obsahuje drobnou narážku, easter egg, převážně související s představiteli hlavních postav a jejich filmografií. Naleznete-li je, (a prásknete jako první v komentáři), přihlaste se o drabbli ve vámi zvoleném fandomu a vámi zvoleném ratingu. Díky za pozornost!

 

A víte, co? Zkusme si to představit. Představme si oceán. Představme si odlesky na hladině, velkolepý výhled na rozlehlé, ve slunci zářící panorama Sativran City. Na charakteristické oblouky monumentální Sativranské opery; a pak se kamera rozletí - rychle a ještě rychleji - na druhou stranu zálivu. Na tu divočejší. Na tu, na níž začíná buš v tom nejpravějším smyslu, hluboká, mocná a plná tvorů tak dravých a jedovatých, že můžete umřít, jen když na vás dýchnou. Když na to přijde, může vás tu zabít dokonce i nějaká rostlina. Obvykle ta nejméně nápadná. Ale dokonce i buš, říkají místní, je mnohem, mnohem přátelštější a bezpečnější než DRUHÁ, přetechnizovaná polovina planetky.  
Každopádně - dodali by - vítejte na Lexrulu. A hlavně klídek.  
Co nás teď ale zajímá, nejsou ani lidožravé purpurové koaly, ani hladová mláďata akromantulí, natožpak žahavé liány smrtícího Chrounovníku. Naším cílem je tahle usedlost. Jo, tahle. Támhleta, s modrou střechou a malým pláckem, na kterém může přistát průměrný kluzák. Není moc velká, aspoň při pohledu takhle z výšky. Z opačné strany zálivu není skoro vidět, což její majitelka kvituje s potěšením. Po mnoha letech technologické a pedagogické kariéry má lidských - i jiných - bytostí tak nějak plné zuby, a přistupuje k světu s nadhledem a černým humorem někoho, kdo vyzkoušel VŠECHNO. Většinou se to neosvědčilo. Jediné dvě bytosti, u nichž je Glenda Krennicková ochotna učinit výjimku, jsou pánové Orson a Welles.  
Momentálně se nacházejí v přízemní dílně, zabraní do práce na prorezlém spídru a špinaví od hlavy k patě - což je ale, přiznejme si to, vcelku běžný stav. V každém případě ji začínají štvát, protože je volala už potřetí.  
Sejde po schodech - všimneme si přitom, že je ve svých pětapadesáti pořád útlá a nádherná, i když úspěšně předstírá, že na to zvysoka kašle. Má na sobě nátělník a úzké kalhoty, prošedivělé vlasy spletené do copu a nezbytnou cigaretu v ústech a tváří se nafrknutě, ale krásné modré oči zůstávají přátelské, což syny ujistí, že pořád ještě nemají takový průšvih.  
"Pánové," osloví je příjemně chraplavým altem, "nedrážděte hada bosou nohou. Oběd je na stole."  
Patnáctiletý Orson, vězící v oranžové, šmírem pokryté kombinéze, se zaškaredí a odloží svářečku.  
"Glendo, nekuř mi tu. Je tu tolik paliva, že by ten výbuch bylo vidět až na orbitě."  
"Nebuď drzej, vím, co dělám," zasměje se a pocuchá mu už tak rozcuchané vlasy. "A padej do sprchy, nebo tě v transportéru na Brentaal budou pokládat za posledního mechanika. Hoď kostrou, máš na to už jen hodinu."  
"Letím s Orsonem!" pospíší si druhý syn. Je o polovinu mladší a jeho obličej pořád ještě neztratil dětskou baculatost. Ale ve skutečnosti se nezapřou. Stejné modré oči. Stejná brada. Stejný úšklebek.  
"To zapomeň, Speedy."  
"To je v pohodě," řekne Orson, "Hodí pak kluzák domů."  
Glenda si povzdechne.  
Speedy - kterému nikdo, dokonce ani učitelé, neříká Welles - na ni upírá něžné oči štěňátka, kterého zapomněli na dešti.  
"No tak jo," vyměkne nakonec. "Švihej se umýt! Dělej, nebo ti to vystydne!"  
Speedy kolem ní proklouzne jako máslem namazaný blesk, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslela, slyšíme jeho mocné dupání po schodech do kuchyně, a Glenda s Orsonem osamí. Vymění si dlouhý, nejistý úsměv. Rozpačitá chvilka mezi mámou a synem, co vyrostl nějak moc rychle. Pak Glenda natáhne ruku a zastrčí mu douhé vlasy za ucho.  
"Máš všechno?" položí tu nejdůležitější mateřskou otázku. Všichni víme - a ví to i Orson - že tahle otázka obsahuje mnohem víc, než by se na první pohled zdálo. Zdaleka se netýká jen obsahu zavazadel. Její velký kluk poprvé opustí domov na dlouho. Mnohem déle, než tomu bylo doposud.  
"Mám všechno," opakuje s pobaveným úšklebkem, ale jeho výraz naznačuje, že i v něm je teď tak trochu malá dušička. "BRENTAAL, ty brďo! Bude to fantastický!"  
"Už teď je mi těch nebohejch profesorů líto," rozesměje se Glenda. Konečně syna obejme a zmáčkne, tak pevně, jako by ho nikdy v životě neplánovala pustit. Orson se s bradou na mámině rameni úplně normálně usměje. Zavře oči.  
"Klídek. Budu v pohodě."  
"Vždyť já vím. Žádný průsery, jasný? Léky máš?"  
Orson v mámině náruči trochu ustrne. To, že poprvé otevřeně a bez náznaků zmínila jeho Malý Problém, naznačuje, jak velký o něj má strach.  
"A ty?" zeptá se.  
Glenda ho pomalu, neochotně pustí a dá mu přitom pusu na špinavou tvář.  
"Tak jo," usmívá se. "Uděláme dohodu, mladej. Já si nebudu dělat starosti o tebe a ty si je nebudeš dělat o mně. Platí?"  
"To zní jako plán."  
"Tak syp."  
Ještě chvilku v dílně postojí, vdechuje pachy maziv a paliva a ví, že nebude - nesmí! - brečet. Ne teď. Později. Možná.  
. . .  
Spídr je narvaný zavazadly víc, než by se slušelo, ale ta v podstatě neobsahují víc než skripta a něco, čemu Orson říká "udělátka." (Většina technologií je pochopitelně kradená a všem je to fuk. V tomhle koutě vesmíru, pokud vyrůstáte s mámou, co se vás, iteligentní a nechutně talentovaný dítě, pokouší udržet na škole z učitelské výsluhy, nelze jinak. Všichni to vědí.) I Glenda, samosebou. Stojí teď na terase a kouká, jak se kluci soukají do vozidla. Usmívá se. Je jí všelijak, ale usmívá se - jinak to holt nejde.  
"Hej, Orsone! Vím, jak miluješ nasírat ochranku, ale udělej mi radost a vyhni se rafinerii. Aspoň tentokrát."  
"To víš, že jo," řekne ten prevít, zamává, zařve na Speedyho, ať si - ALE OKAMŽITĚ! - zapne pás, a odsviští.  
Přes záliv.  
Protože promrhat stipendium na Brentaal Future Programu, to by fakt udělal jen idiot.

...

Lexrulské intergalaktické letiště není nijak zvlášť velké. A neparkuje se před ním nejlíp. Orson a Speedy se s kluzákem vmáčknou mezi obří calamariánský transportér a maličký frachťák z vnějších systémů, jehož původ není ani jeden z nich schopen identifikovat. (Trochu mu škrábnou lak, ale vzhledem k jeho fázi rozkladu se dá předpokládat, že majitel se hned tak nedostaví. Neúspěšný gambler? Možná.)  
Orson si z kluzáku vytahuje bágly přesně v okamžiku, kdy letištní systém hlásí poslední výzvu studentům, chystajícím se k transportu na Brentaal. Speedy se vykloní přes zábradlí a kritickým zrakem obhlédne raketoplán. Je to moderní transportér třídy M, krásné, černobílé čisťounké linie, co na přistávací ploše ploše září do daleka. Před schůdky už se řadí studenti. S Orsonem Krennickem je jich přesně třicet. Víc se přijímacím řízením neprodralo.  
"Kravaťáci," řekne zhnuseně Speedy.  
Bratr si hodí na záda největší vak a obejme ho.  
"Zvedni těm kyselejm prdelím mandle," zachechtá se Speedy.  
"To víš, že jo," slíbí Orson. "Dávej pozor na Glendu."  
Podrbe malého brášku ve vlasech a běží, sprintuje přes letištní plochu, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Ostatně, možná závisí.  
Speedy má pravdu.  
Většina studentů, čekajících ve frontě, připomíná spíš mladé lordy. Uhlazené účesy. Na míru šité obleky. Boty z kůže endaurinánských draků. Vkusná, minimalistická zavazadla. Typy, ze kterých má technoložka Glenda tak akorát srandu. A Orson zrovna tak. Když dorazí ke schůdkům do raketoplánu, věnují mu zhruba stejný pohled, jaký by věnovali něčemu páchnoucímu, co jim uvízlo na botě. Věnuje jim oplátkou svůj nejlepší škleb. Ví svoje.  
"Orson Callan Krennic?" zeptá se letuška u dveří. Kývne a podá jí ke kontrole svou ID kartu.  
"Je tu poslední volné místo, úplně vzadu. Tamhle," pokyne útlou, světle zelenou paží až na konec chodbičky v transportéru. Na sedadle u okna sedí plavovlasý mladík s plachým úsměvem a tmavýma očima. Vlasy mu padají do obličeje a na klíně má rozložená skripta. Když uvidí Orsona, mávne. Orsonovi neunikne, že jako jediný mu kouká do očí, jeho tričku a odrbaným keckám nevěnuje jediný pohled.  
"Čau," řekne Orson.  
"Ahoj. Jsem Galen. Geologie a matematika."  
"Orson Krennic. Architektura a technologie."  
Dospělácky si potřesou rukama, protože Galenova napřažená paže se nedá ingnorovat. Orsonovi to přijde trochu srandovní, ale stejně si nemůže pomoct - ten nerd se mu fakt líbí. Vlastně mu v tomhle snobském marasmu přijde jako jediný normální. Trochu jako dospělejší varianta jeho brášky.  
Transportér zachrčí a konečně odstartuje.  
A je to. Vidíte?  
Přesně takhle jednoduše dochází k náhodám, které v konečném důsledkům otřesou Vesmírem.

 

Pokračování příště...


	2. Nabídka, kterou nemůžete odmítnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Někteří lidé vám ze života prostě nezmizí. QED. A někteří kamarádi mají dar, za který byste je nejraději zabili. A jak jistě tušíte, Orson má těch darů hned několik...  
> Na časové ose příběhu se teď nacházíme zhruba pět let před dějem filmu. Jinn Erso se ještě nenarodila. A jako vždycky, i tato kapitola obsahuje easter egg. A nemá betu. Nestřílejte si autorů svých.

"Lexrul? Zapadákov. Půlka planety je urbanistický a přetechnizovaný peklo, na druhý žijou nejjedovatější a nejzákeřnější tvorové v celým širým Vesmíru. A to jsem teprve u svý rodiny!" - Orson Callan Krennic, 19 let.

Ne, vážně - tohle musel být dar. Dar instinktu, vnuknutý Orsonovi nejspíš některým prastarým, škodolibým lexrulským božstvem. Dar vědět, kdy zavolat.  
Galen Erso prudce dýchal, srdce mu bušilo jako zběsilé a na koberec pod jeho nohama mocně odkapávala voda. Lyra mě zabije, blesklo mu hlavou. Ale dřív zabiju já jeho! Otřel si ruce do přehozu, který v rychlosti serval z pohovky, pro jistotu ho kolem sebe ovinul pevněji a konečně tu zatracenou transmisi přijal. Na holostole se rozzářil napřed trojrozměrný znak Sativranské intergalaktické komunikační sítě, a pak Orsonův obličej.  
"To ti to trvalo."  
Galen přivřel oči a v duchu počítal do deseti.  
"Orsone," řekl potom, "Já ti přísahám, že jednoho dne takhle vytáhneš z vany někoho fakt důležitého, a pak budeš litovat."  
"Už zase?" podivil se Orson. Galen tu pitomou otázku neuznal hodnu odpovědi, ale bývalý spolužák na ni ani nečekal.  
"Ty si vůbec nekontroluješ zprávy!" obvinil ho mrzutě.  
"Nemám na to teď čas. Sotva jsme s Lyrou sehnali byt a konečně se sestěhovali. Do toho dře ve výzkumu i jinde, aby mámě splatila školné... Není to teď sranda," ujistil ho Galen. Opravdu si nechtěl stěžovat, vážně nebyl ten typ kamaráda, ale nemohl si pomoct. Zároveň mu ale při pomyšlení, jak dlouho neotevřel svou oficiální schránku, mírně zatrnulo. Nešlo jen o Orsonovo obvyklé blbnutí, ani zdaleka. Šlo o práci. Šlo o vědu. Šlo o miliardu věcí, které pravděpodobně přehlédl, když kolem Lyry, vystresované poměry na univerzitě, našlapoval po špičkách...  
Orson doslova nadskakoval, potlačovaná energie z něj úplně sršela.  
"Dělej. Koukni se. Koukni se. Koukni se."  
"No dobře, ty cvoku šílená," rozesmál se chtě nechtě Galen. "Už jdu na to. "  
Otevřel schránku - trochu přitom zadržel dech - a v tu chvíli TO uviděl. Tu věc, tu zprávu, která jediná Orsona Krennicka mohla takhle napumpovat nadšením. Galen odsunul všechno ostatní, klikl na hlavičku Brentaal Future Programu a ztěžka se posadil.  
"Dělej, čti!" povykoval kdesi na pozadí Orson.

"Vážený doktore Erso,  
jak jistě víte, Brentaal Future Program při Brentaalské Univerzitě Technologií a Výzkumu stále pořádá letní semináře pro studenty. Obracíme se na Vás jako na jednoho z nejúspěšnějších absolventů našeho programu s prosbou, zda byste se jako lektor neujal těch, které se blíže, či vzdáleněji dotýkají krystalografie. Co do rozsahu probírané látky Vám vyjdeme vztříc. Váš bývalý spolužák a kolega Orson C. Krennic již souhlasil, že se ujme technologické části výuky a vyjádřil upřímný zájem, abyste se připojil také. 

Ach ne, pomyslel si Galen. Už zase mu skočili na špek. Oni se nikdy nepoučí.

Naše Univerzita by si pokládala za čest, abyste... bla bla bla... Odpovězte prosím co nejdříve, abychom Vám mohli včas připravit ubytovací prostory a materiály.

S úctou  
Valerian Aonghas Londsdale, XhMC., rektor."

Galen se zhluboka nadechl. Pak ještě párkrát. Někde hluboko v břiše cítil známé trnutí, naznačující, že by to mohlo být fantastické. A zároveň pěkný malér. Brentaal, to bylo období, které se nedalo popsat jednou větou. To období mělo vrstvy, barvy a chutě, které by ztěží narval do knihy. Když na to tak vzpomínal, většinu času tam prožil v nadšení a hrůze zároveň. V nadšení, jak hluboko do vědy se může ponořit a že má někoho, s kým to konečně může sdílet - a hrůze, jak blízko maléru se pořád pohybují. Neboť ten někdo je při své nezměrné inteligenci, talentu a smyslu pro recesi neřízená střela, jejíž radost ze života je obrovská a pud sebezáchovy zanedbatelný.

"Galene? Galene. Galeneee. Už se balíš?"  
"Orsone, SLYŠELS vůbec něco z toho, co jsem ti říkal předtím?"  
"Jo, ale-"  
"Tak o tom přemýšlej. I kdybych hrozně moc chtěl, vůbec si nedovedu představit, jak bych to teď vysvětloval Lyře..."  
"CO bys mi měl vysvětlit?" ozvalo se ode dveří. Lyra právě shazovala ze zad batůžek a usmívala se - naštěstí.  
"No vidíš, zrovna přišla, " zazubil se Galen, a alibisticky Lyře uvolnil místo u holostolu. "Takže jí to vlastně můžeš zkusit vysvětlit sám."  
"Pche, klidně, srabe."  
Lyra tiše zvedla oči v sloup a posadila se na jeho místo. Neřekla nic. Chvíli se s Orsone nehnutě a tiše měřili. Pak vyprskla smíchy.  
"Do psí hadí, Orsone, známe se takovou dobu. OPRAVDU si myslíš, že ti ještě zbaštím tenhleten nevinnej kukuč?"  
"No tak jó, tak jó," zvedl ruce na obranu a konečně se zatvářil normálně. "Promiň."  
"O co jde? " řekla podezíravě.  
"Krásko moje, pamatuješ si ten výzkumák, ve kterým jsme s Galem dělali praxi na vejšce?"  
"Tu laborku při Brentaalský technologický fakultě? Promiň, ale na některý věci fakt nejde zapomenout," odtušila.  
"Přesně!" rozzářil se, "nejlepší roky našeho života, žejo? Zvlášť, když jsi za Galem tenkrát přijela..."  
V hlavě se jí bezděky vynořilo pár vzpomínek. Raději se tu poznámku rozhodla přejít.  
"Jde o to," pokračoval líbezným hlasem Orson, "že rektor mi napsal a požádal mě, abych se přes léto ujal nějakejch seminářů, a-"  
"Proč tebe?" přerušila ho. Ani při nejlepší vůli si nedokázala představit ctihodného docenta Londsdalea, kterak se se žádostí o pomoc obrací na někoho, kdo ho šest let přiváděl k šílenství.  
"Mně a Galena. Cituji - "Dva nejlepší absolventy za posledních deset let."  
"Teď kecáš."  
"Ani v nejmenším. Přepošlu ti tu zprávu. A Galen ti může ukázat svou."  
"Aha, a to znamená...," pobídla ho. Začínala tušit. A nelíbilo se jí to. Rozhodně ne teď, když jí za zadkem hořel termín.  
Nejspíš její rozpoložení vycítil, protože hbitě přehodil na jinou kolej.  
"Srdíčko, Galen mi řekl, že jsi teď v nejnáročnější fázi výzkumu, máš hodně práce a fakt potřebuješ klid. Pracovat ale můžeš i na Brentaalu, univerzita ti mileráda poskytne to nejlepší zázemí. A co se týče nás dvou, budeme kolem tebe chodit po špičkách, nosit ti kafe a rozmazlovat tě jako císařovnu. Přísahám!"  
"To určitě! Zakopete se v dílně a já nebudu dělat nic jiného, než vařit dryjáky proti kocovině a přemlouvat správce, aby nevolal policii," zasmála se, "protože se zase řítíte campusem v polorozpadlejch landspeederech a máte děsnou prču z toho, že vás ochranka nemůže dohonit."  
"Tak moment," ohradil se, "Tahle akce byla náhodou legendární!" Už se zase pochechtával a tolik přitom připomínal toho starého Orsona, že se jí ho skoro přestalo chtít praštit. Skoro.  
"Ach bože, tak jo," povzdechla si. "Vy dva pitomci mě jednou přivedete do hrobu."  
"Já tě zbožňuju!" zaradoval se. "Jsi nejúžasnější bytost v celým vesmíru! Kdybys byla chlap, tak ti garantuju, že má Galen vážnej problém."  
"To nepochybně. Kdy-"  
"Zítra odpoledne. Už jsem pronajal náš starej byt."  
A cvak, hologram zmizel, než se stačila nadechnout. Za zády se jí neslyšně objevil Galen. Tiše zavrtěla hlavou, ale přece jen ho nechala, ať ji k sobě přitiskne. Chvíli tak stáli, zatímco hutné vzpomínky poletovaly kolem. Většina z nich byla na samé hranici publikovatelnosti. Bylo očividné, že oba myslí na jedno a to samé, ale první tu domněnku vyslovil on.  
"Manická fáze?"  
"Manická fáze," přikývla. Galen ji, celý bez sebe utajeným nadšením, něžně políbil do vlasů.  
"Má ale pravdu. Jsi úžasná."  
"Jsem nejúžasnější bytost v celým vesmíru," zasmála se, "a jdu si zabalit."


	3. Nikdy nezapomene, jak ho potkala poprvé - Flashback druhý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flashbacky neplýtvejte, protože znepřehledňují děj." - z naučné literatury.  
> "Ale o některých setkáních a postavách potřebujeme vědět víc." - hidden_lemur, vykopávač skrytých vrstev a autor příběhů, které jsou nepřehledné už z principu a zcela záměrně.  
> "S náhodama jdi do háje. Synchronicita. V tu věřím." - Orson Callan Krennic, (16)
> 
> NO beta-read, easter egg inside.

Nikdy nezapomene, jak ho potkala poprvé. Už napořád bude mít to zatracené setkání neodbytně spojeno s tím, jak - cituji - "konečně zvedla ten svůj těžkej vědátorskej zadek a vypadla ze své vlastní komfortní zóny." Což v překladu znamená jen a jen to, že si zabalila batůžek a vyrazila za Galenem, tím hubeným, plachým krystalografem a teoretickým matematikem, s nímž shodou okolností prožvanila po konferenci na Coruscantu noc a za žádnou cenu ho nemohla vyhnat z hlavy. Takže jednala spontánně. To nebyl její styl. Ani náhodou.  
Lyra ve skutečnosti nebyla žádný romantik. Navzdory určité mimóznosti a zvědavému šťourání v posvátných jedijských textech absolutně nebyla někým, kdo se ve tři ráno vyplíží z pronajaté garsonky a chytí první let na Brentaal. Přinejmenším doteď.  
A teď tu stála. V kampusu. U hlavní informační cedule. A začínala se cítit jako idiot. V tu chvíli totiž odhalila ve svém neexistujícím plánu citelnou mezeru - a tou byla právě naprostá absence plánování. Pokud se jí totiž ostudně zamilovanou myslí snad honila nějaká představa, bylo to maximálně mlhavé - přijedu, ubytuju se někde na koleji a snad se mi s ním podaří strávit trochu víc času. Jak právě zjistila, osud se jí vychechtal už u toho "ubytuju se."   
Jakkoli se snažila proklikat k volným ubytovacím kapacitám pro hosty, cedule zarytě ukazovala červené křížky.  
Obsazeno.  
Obsazeno.  
Obsazeno.  
Tumáš, káčo pitomá.  
Lyra shodila z otlačeného ramene zavazadlo a povzdechla si. Tolik ke snaze, chovat se jako "normální holka." K čertu s tím. NENÍ normální. Je pitomý nerd, co si rozumí tak akorát s geologickým kladívkem, scanovací čelovkou a armádou jeskyňářských droidů. Udělá nejlíp, když se zase vrátí. Zapomene. A bude doufat, že se o tomhle jejím připitomělém pokusu Galen nikdy nedozví.  
Už už se chystala odejít, když jí na rameno padl stín a okrajem zorného pole se mihla hubená ruka s řemínkem, omotaným kolem zápěstí. Než se stačila ohlédnout, čímsi zacvakala a na tabuli vykvetlo schéma dalšího ubytovacího domu. Plného červených křížků, samozřejmě.  
"Narváno, co?" řekl příjemný, pobavený hlas s přízvukem, který nedokázala identifikovat. "Program je v půlce."  
"Nepovídej," řekla nenaloženě. Konečně si ho prohlédla. Vysoký, štíhlý. Dlouhé končetiny, které v určité fázi růstu vždycky působí tak nějak klackovitě a jejich majitel se zpravidla ledabyle klátí. Přerostlé tmavé vlasy, rozcuchané. Cigareta v koutku. Výrazné lícní kosti, důlek na bradě. Krásně rovný nos. Nejmodřejší oči, jaké kdy viděla. Orvané kraťasy s fleky od něčeho, co mohl, ale nemusel být strojní olej. Tričko s logem Brentaal Future Programu.   
"Jméno," řekl.   
"Cože?"  
"Tvoje jméno. Nebo chceš nocovat v parku?" Zasmál se.  
"Lyra."  
"Dovolíš?" přežvýkl si cigaretu do druhého koutku a naklonil se k tabuli blíž. Další rychlé cvakání. Jeden z pokojů - na koleji technologického křídla, kam, pokud věděla, měli přístup pouze studenti - zezelenal.   
"Tak Lyra..." zamumlal si pro sebe a pokračoval v zadávání hesel. Fascinovaně ho pozorovala.  
"Ale já nestuduju na technologické," upozornila ho tiše, protože si zkrátka nemohla pomoct. Zasmál se a ještě dvakrát klofl ukazováčkem do tabule.  
"Tadááá... teď už jo."  
Nevěřícně se podívala. Budova 3/96, byt 112A. Její jméno v seznamu nájemníků. Byla ubytovaná.  
Chuligán na ni mrkl a poplácal ji po rameni. Zamrkala, jestli se jí náhodou nezdá. Očividně nezdál. V klidu pokuřoval a vypadal přitom jako ztělesnění všeho, z čeho má každý rozumný vysokoškolský pedagog hrůzu - pankáč, neřízená střela, příliš inteligentní, abyste ho mohli s klidným svědomím vyrazit. Jakkoli právem. Babička Mirrin, černá ovce rodiny, by o něm zaručeně prohlásila něco jako: bude setsakramentsky dobrej v posteli, ale drž se od něj dál. (A pak by ho pravděpodobně štípla do toho pěkného hubeného zadku, ale na to už Lyra ze zásady odmítala myslet. Natož to provádět.)  
"Stav se tak za dvacet minut v Hangáru 6, Galen Erso ti dá klíče."  
A spokojeně se odklátil, zatímco Lyřina čelist se ten den už potřetí vydala dolů a obočí pro změnu nahoru.  
Na opačném konci nádvoří se ještě jednou ohlédl.  
"Jó, mimochodem... Jsem Orson."  
Nezmohla se na slovo, ale dokázala aspoň zvednout ruku a zamávat.   
A přesně takhle Orsona Krennicka potkala poprvé. A nikdy na to nezapomene.


	4. Některé věci se nemění

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Každý zločinec se vrací na místo činu a někteří šílenci na svou milovanou vejšku. Stále se nacházíme pár let před Rogue One a Death Star existuje zatím jen v Orsonově hlavě.   
> A jako vždy: bez beta-readu.

Čekali před bránou. Pomalu se začínalo šeřit, po trávnících se ploužil poslední zbytek studentů a Galen s potěšením zjišťoval, že se kampus víceméně nezměnil. To byla dobrá zpráva. Vlastně, čím víc o tom přemýšlel, tím méně šílený se mu ten Orsonův nápad zdál. Možná, uvažoval, bude docela fajn se sem vrátit. Oprášit pár vzpomínek. Pohrabat se v haraburdí ve starém dobrém výzkumáku. A tak.  
"Ty se vlastně těšíš, co?" usmála se Lyra, čímž dala pomiliontétřináctétřetí najevo, že některé pohnutky Galen vůbec nemusí vyslovit, aby o nich věděla. Zbožňoval tu holku tak moc, až mu z toho trnuly palce na nohou - dokonce i v době, kdy už se každý vztah, hodný toho jména, pomalu zbavuje zběsilých hormonálních tanečků a vplouvá do klidnějších vod, byly chvíle, kdy by si ji ze všeho nejraději přehodil přes rameno a promptně odnesl někam, kde jim nebudou překážet svědci. A oblečení. Nikdy si nepotrpěl na veřejné projevy citů, na to byl přece jen poněkud uzavřený, ale ona se rozhodla to změnit. A dařilo se jí to.  
"Je to tak vidět?" zasmál se.   
"Je žabí řiť vodotěsná?" Zasmála se taky. Stoupla si na špičky a políbila ho. "Je pozdě. Dej mi přístupovou kartu, zatím vybalím a zkusím z toho pelechu udělat obyvatelné místo."  
Podíval se na hodinky.   
"Dobře. Dám mu ještě deset minut a přijdu za tebou."  
"Spíš patnáct," usoudila. "Copak někdy někam přišel včas? A - PANEBOŽE!" vyjekla a strhla Galena za rukáv stranou, protože v tu chvíli na cestičku vburácel otřískaný kluzák. Minul je jen o vlásek, pak víceméně jen na bočních tryskách prosvištěl nádvořím a s řevem, naznačujícím, že co nevidět exploduje, zabrzdil o nárazník nejbližšího vozidla. (Shodou okolností patřilo děkanovi, ale k tomu se vrátíme později.)   
Čistě z logiky věci z něj mohl vystoupit jeden jediný člověk.   
"Ne," zašeptal se srdcem až v krku Galen, ale to byla jediná reakce, kterou stihl, než se k nim Orson přiřítil a oba je objal. Byl strašlivě hubený, oblečený v kraťasech a vybledlém tričku s logem Brentaal Future Research a celkově tak nějak připomínal něco, co domů přitáhla kočka, ale pak už na to neměla chuť. Pohyboval se klackovitě a nebýt začínajících šedin v rozcuchaných vlasech, nezměnilo by se na něm vůbec nic.  
"Galene! Lyro! Nikoho v celým posraným vesmíru bych teďka neviděl radši! Miluju vás!" hulákal.   
"Orsone," rozesmála se Lyra, když ji zvedl a vlepil jí pusu na tvář, "občas bych skoro dala přednost tomu, kdybys nás miloval zdálky. Au, opatrně!"  
"Já vím že jsem momentálně děsná osina v prdeli, a omlouvám se, že tě s Galem vytrhávám z práce, ALE!" zvedl ukazovák a nasadil osvědčený výraz zodpovědného dospělce, "slibuju, že tě budeme otravovat naprosto minimálně. Budeme jako myšky. A nebudeme u jídla žvanit o nudnejch technologiích."  
"A nebudete mě zatahovat do svých šílených srandiček, co obvykle končí tím, že někdo, na koho tu vážně nechci ukazovat, skončí v lochu," dodala přísně. Orson na ni pohlédl jako chlapec z církevní školy, který se právě dozvěděl, že existuje sex - s výrazem nevinného úžasu nad tím, že ji něco takového vůbec napadlo.  
Podívala se poočku na Galena. Jeho výraz byl podobně nevinný jako Orsonův, ale kdybyste ho prozkoumali trochu blíž, museli byste pojmout podezření, že se Galen ve skutečnosti snaží nevyprsknout.  
"Budeme hodní," řekl potom.  
"Opravdu bych vám chtěla věřit, kluci. Opravdu," pozdechla si. Bylo to těžké. Všude kolem se tu totiž vznášely vzpomínky. A ona věděla svoje.  
Nechali kluzák, z jehož chladiče stoupala pára, svému osudu a pomalu vykročili po cestičce k ubytovacímu křídlu.  
Když dospěli na nádvoří, kam dopadalo ostré osvětlení z hlavní budovy, stihl Galen kamaráda pohledem, který si schováváme výhradně pro lidi, u nichž je zapotřebí respektovat určitou míru šílenství. Uvědomil si totiž, že zatímco on a Lyra vlečou objemné krosny, Orson má jediný, vcelku zanedbatelný batůžek.  
"Orsone? Všiml sis v tom rektorově vzkazu tý větičky, že i když jsou to jen letní semináře, lektoři musí dodržet určitý dress code?"  
Orson pozvedl obočí a roztržitě si prohlédl svoje bosé (špinavé) palce v sandálech, kraťasy a nátělník s nepřehlédnutelným flekem od kafe.   
"Mám svoje starý kolejní tričko," řekl spokojeně. "Jestli tohleto není dress code, tak už fakt nevím, co by chtěli."  
Lyra zvedla oči v sloup a Galen konečně vyprskl smíchy.   
"Chyběls mi."  
"Ty mě taky," objal je oba nadšeně kolem ramen. "Lidi, pište si, že tenhle návrat bude EPICKEJ."  
Lyra se usilovně pokoušela uvolnit zkamenělou bránici, zasmála se a dala tomu šílenci pusu na tvář. Jestli se něčeho fakt obávala, tak toho, že by mohl mít pravdu.


	5. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak už jste byli varováni, tohle vyprávění není úplně souvislé. Ve skutečnosti klopýtá o spoustu dějových šutrů, o flashbacích nemluvě. Dnes se dozvíte, co Orsona cestou na Brentaal zdrželo. A poznáte jednu milou starou dámu, milovnici mimozemských technologií, slané vody a ginu z chaluh, co se pálí výhradně na ostrůvcích Mon Calamari.  
> Opět bez bety, nestřílejte, děkuji za pochopení.

Jasně, že je to sentiment, říkala si Frull. Akorát sentiment, ty chobotnice stará, pitomá. Dopis, který právě poslala sboru bývalých kolegů na Brentaal, ji sice nepatrně obveselil, přesto se dnes necítila nejlíp. V chapadlech podivně loupalo a skvrny, jindy tak modré a zářivé, bledly do smutného odstínu čerstvě vyzvraceného glombathového listí. Když se ve své nádrži pohnula, měla pocit, že se její kosticový výběžek pomaličku rozpadá v prach. Koneckonců, měl by na to nárok. Frull Malefix byla totiž VÁŽNĚ stará, dokonce i na obecné poměry příslušníků její úctyhodné, zpola vyhynulé rasy, pocházející z prastarých posvátných oceánů Mon Calamari.  
Dveře se zasvištěním odjely stranou a do pokoje vešla ošetřovatelka, překrásná, vysoká humanoidka v červených šatech. Tvářila se znepokojeně.  
"Paní profesorko, opravdu vás nechci nijak stresovat, ale v zahradě právě zaparkoval cizí kluzák. Je hrozně, ehm... No, vypadá, jako by se měl každou chvilku rozpadnout. Nemyslím si, že by to byl někdo z vašich přátel."  
Frull vydala bublavý, pobavený zvuk.  
"Můžu hádat? Má lexrullskou značku."  
"Má."  
"Tak to je úplně v pořádku, Midge. Pusťte toho malýho mizeru dál a nabídněte mu něco ostřejšího."  
"Ale..."  
"Kočičko. Ochranku ještě nevolejte. Jakkoli strašně ten člověk vypadá, je to jen bývalý student."  
Midge nakrčila hezký nos, ale než stačila říct cokoli nevhodného, rozeřval se dole u vchodu zvonek, takže udělala čelem vzad a tiše za sebou zavřela. Frull Malefix si ve své polonádrži protáhla chapadla a usmála se. Hned se cítila o dobré století mladší.  
\---  
Trochu se bála, že dorazí v uniformě, ale takový idiot očividně nebyl. Právě naopak. Pokud mohla soudit - a Frull mohla - vyzařovalo z celé jeho bytosti ulehčení, že se těch odporných imperiálních hadrů alespoň na chvíli zbavil. A také - k její nesmírné radosti - upřímné nadšení, že ji vidí.  
"No to mi drbej záda chcíplou sumkou," chechtala se, "ten kluk se fakticky dožil dospělosti!"  
"Frull Malefix," rozesmál se Orson a naklonil se blíž, aby mohla natáhnout horní pár chapadel, pozvednout se z nádrže a improvizovaně ho obejmout. Trochu ho zatahala za vlasy, promáčela mu celé tričko, ale vlastně to bylo hrozně milé.  
"Ostříhal sis vlasy," brblala nespokojeně a přejela mu koncem chapadla po uchu. "Mívals takový pěkný háro..."  
"To je jen převlek za slušnýho člověka, vůbec se tím nenechte oblbnout. Hrozně rád vás vidím, paní profesorko!"  
"Já tebe taky, ty prevíte malej," usmívala se. "Sedni si. Dej si drink. A řekni starý dámě, co je novýho."  
"Vracím se na Brentaal. Slíbil jsem, že vezmu nějaký letní semináře. Tak si vybírám dovolenou."  
"Jo, slyšela jsem. Děkan je z toho celej říčnej," smála se tak, jak se dokáží smát jenom životem protřelé a mazané stařenky, co zkrátka VĚDÍ.  
"Stejně to byly nejlepší časy ze všech. Tenkrát." Povzdechl si.  
"Vo tom žádná," řekla. Pohladila ho po ruce. Její pocit, že se v jeho životě odehrává cosi ošklivého, zesílil. Ale znala ho. Věděla, že nemá smysl na něj tlačit.  
Chvíli spolu mlčeli. Tak, jak spolu dokáží mlčet jen staří přátelé, které spojuje velmi mnoho vzpomínek.  
"Jede s tebou? Galen?" zeptala se potom.  
"Jo, jede. Víceméně jsem zahrál na jeho sentiment a ukecal ho. Bere s sebou Lyru, pamatujete si Lyru? Moc hezká. Brunetka. Chvilku s námi bydlela."  
"Tu geoložku, nebo tak něco... Propašovals ji tenkrát na kolej - no nekoukej, já vím, žes to byl ty. Furt jsou spolu? To je pěkný."  
"Myslím, že do toho brzy praští, ti dva. Možná to pro nás bude poslední akce, kterou si užijeme jako za starejch časů."  
"Oh. Tak to přeju profesorskýmu sboru hodně štěstí."  
Rozesmál se stejně šíleně jako tenkrát. Frull ho upřeně pozorovala. Ne, nemýlila se. Pořád to v něm bylo. To podstatné. Potrhlá, vybroušená, inteligentní, koncentrovaná orsonovitost. Něco, co impérium nikdy úplně nevykoření.  
"Mimochodem," vzpomněl si a zalovil v nevelkém zavazadle. "Mám to pro vás." Stařičká profesorka se zvědavě naklonila k okraji nádrže, čímž obohatila už tak mokrou podlahu o pár dalších litrů slané vody.  
Ta věc vypadala úžasně. Dobrých šedesát centimetrů tvrdého dřeva z lexrullské buše, ohnutého podle prastarých metod do pravého úhlu. Na okrajích zaoblená. Nádherná. Smrtící.  
"Je krásný," radovala se Frull a prohlížela si bumerang ze všech stran.  
"Budu litovat, že jsem se zeptal, ale vážně by mě zajímalo, na co ho potřebujete."  
Profesorka zabublala a loupla po něm spikleneckým pohledem.  
"Drahoušku, mohl bys otevřít dveře na terasu a pošoupnout tu mou vodní kriplkáru ven?" řekla potom.  
Zahrada se koupala v zapadajícím slunci a z mokré vegetace stoupala pára. Z podrostu se ozývali drobní, neviditelní tvorové. O kus dál, napůl skrytý za korunami starých stromů, stál další dům, velmi podobný tomu Frullinu. Orson se opřel o zábradlí a s přivřenýma očima si vychutnával ten poklid. Frull si, s tělem zpola ponořeným v nádrži na kolečkách, spokojeně pohazovala s bumerangem.  
"Když ho hodím ve správným úhlu, měl by se mi zase vrátit, že?" Ujistila se.  
"Jo. Je bezvětří. Když ho nakloníte asi... hmmm, ve dvacetistupňovým úhlu od svislice a pořádně se rozmáchnete... "  
Frull hodila. Vzduch prořízlo charakteristické přerušované vžžžum. Listoví zašustilo, jak jím bumerang proletěl a hned na to z vedlejšího pozemku zaznělo hlasité zaúpění a tlumené nadávky, a pak - mnohem rychleji, než čekala, byl bumerang najednou zpátky. Orson ho stačil chytit jen vteřinku před tím, než proletěl zavřeným oknem. Profesorka se chechtala tak, až jí slzely oči.  
"Dostala jsem ho! Schytal to, že jo?" jásala.  
"Kdo?" žasl Orson.  
"Soused! Ten rasistickej, xenofobní šulin," dodala na vysvětlenou. "Celou noc si tady pouští projevy diktátorů! A nenávidí calamariány, zmetek vyschlá."  
Orson ohromeně zavrtěl hlavou a vyprskl smíchy. "Nikdy nepodceňujte milé stařenky."  
"Na to se napiju."  
Potáhla z hladičky, která se táhla pod hladinu nádrže a končila v lahvi s luxusním calamariánským ginem. Hned nato Frull dospěla k rozhodnutí, že už je načase píchnout do megalodoní líhně. Vztáhla své nejdelší - jedenácté - chapadlo a jemně svého bývalého studenta poplácala po ruce.  
"Koukni, zlatíčko... Myslím, že už se známe dost dlouho, abychom se mohli bavit úplně otevřeně, že?" řekla přátelsky. "Takže vysyp, v jakém jsi maléru."  
Orson Krennic na ni upřel ten nejmodřejší a nejnevinnější pohled, jakého byl schopen, ale nevydržel to ani dvě vteřiny - koutky úst už mu automaticky klesaly dolů.  
"Máte pravdu. Nejspíš jsem to totálně podělal. Vzal jsem ty zatracený semináře protože... potřebuju odstup od toho, na čem teď dělám."  
"A pro KOHO to děláš," upřesnila nemilosrdně. Sklonil hlavu.  
"Jo. Krucinál, já... Heleďte, poprvé v životě mám šanci pracovat na něčem, o čem sním od svejch patnácti, udělat něco fakt velkýho, poprvé mám možnost pracovat ve vývoji, co je skvěle profinancovanej... Projekt je sice v přípravný fázi, ale jde to skvěle, mám přístup k neskutečnejm zdrojům a technologiím, o kterých se mi ani nesnilo. Jenže..."  
"Jenže si nejsi jistej, jestli ti veškerá kontrola zůstane i pak," konstatovala. "Moc vysoká hra. Moc ostrejch loktů. Žraloci všude okolo. Impérium. Mám pravdu?"  
Mlčel, rty sevřené do tenké bledé čárky. Nepotřebovala telepatii, aby poznala, že má nervy na pochodu. Kývl.  
Frull Malefix, stařičká profesorka Mimozemských technologií a jejich využití ve zbrojním průmyslu, zamyšleně sledovala, jak se nad večerní zahradou slétají ovocné poletuchy a perou se o kořist s armádou průsvitných netopýrů. Odsud se Vesmír nejevil tak nebezpečně. Ani složitě.  
"Jak já to vidím," promluvila konečně, "máš momentálně dvě možnosti. Pokud tedy přijmeš radu od starý chobotnice, co zakrátko zaklepe zobákem," uchechtla se a přiměla ho taky se usmát. "Buď se sebereš, stornuješ tu blbou smlouvu, a někam zmizíš, což oba víme, že neuděláš..."  
"Nebo?"  
"Nebo si zkrátka budeš hlídat záda a kdyby se to zvrtlo - což oba víme, že se stane - celou tu zatracenou věc sabotuješ. A zmizíš. Daleko. Na hodně dlouho, protože jestli na to přijdou, Síla ti pomáhej. Jestli si z mejch přednášek pamatuješ jen půlku, dobře víš, jakou možnost bych volila já. A koho bych si k tý srandě vzala k ruce."  
Orson bez dechu zíral. Zdálo se mu to, nebo na něj z nádrže mrkla? Už už se nadechoval k další hloupé, ale nezbytné otázce, když jim za zády zachřestil oblázkový závěs a na verandu vešla ošetřovatelka.  
"Paní profesorko, teď už si ale vážně musíte jít odpočinout. A vzít si léky."  
"Už se vracíme," řekla Frull a k Orsonovi, který se automaticky chopil madel, dodala: "Vidíš? K stáru už si neužiješ ani trochu srandy. Takže šupem odlifruj ten pěknej zadek na Brentaal, ať už tě tu nevidím."  
Rozloučili se tak vřele a přátelsky, jako by žádný tíživý rozhovor vůbec neproběhl. Ale ve vzduchu se přece jen vznášelo něco nehmatného, mrazivého a příznivého zároveň. Orson se tomu z nedostatku jiných výrazů rozhodl říkat optimismus.  
Těsně před tím, než vyšel do zahrady, se ještě ohlédl. Prostě nedokázal odolat.  
"Paní profesorko? Celou dobu se chci zeptat... Jak to, že po nás tenkrát při tý projížďce kampusem vystartovala ochranka tak pozdě? Skoro to vypadalo, že nám dávají náskok."  
Frull pokrčila všemi třinácti rameny naráz.  
"Teď už ti to můžu říct."  
Neviděl jí do tváře, ale mohl cítit, jak se pokouší vygradovat napětí a zároveň se předčasně nerozchechtat.  
"Zaseknutá vrátniční kukaň. Páč jsem si na vás vsadila."  
Orson zasténal. Záchvat smíchu mu vehnal slzy do očí a současně zaplašil i poslední zbytek pochybností.  
Když nasedl do kluzáku a osolil motory na maximum, cítil se skoro normálně. Skoro.


	6. Nezbytné otázky - Flashback třetí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Správně. Tento flashback se konečně dotkne nezbytných otázek, které si nepochybně položil každý, kdo si povšiml nepřehlédnutelné chemie mezi Orsonem a Galenem. (Děkujeme, Bene Mendelsohne.:D)  
> A ještě - dlužím velké poděkování kamarádce Lytě Alexander, jejíž historky o akcích vědeckých kolegů v CERNu položily solidní základ pro Ersovu a Krennickovu Legendární Jízdu. Jo, uhodli jste - ty nejšílenější části příběhu jsou obvykle naprosto pravdivé.

Pochopitelně, že na ně muselo dojít. Na nezbytné otázky, ještě nezbytnější odpovědi a to, co by mělo být vždycky jasně vyřčeno - dokonce i mezi kamarády, co žijí takhle zběsile. Došlo k tomu na konci pátého ročníku, dokonce v samém závěru Ersovy a Krennickovy Legendární jízdy. Sice beze svědků, ovšem na druhou stranu - čím byste koho na téhle fakultě ještě chtěli šokovat, prosím vás?  
Tedy, krátce poté, co dvé již proslulých, alkoholem nasáklých idiotů ve zflikovaných spídrech vítězoslavně obkroužilo kampus a čistě pro sichr uhasilo bengálské ohně, dštící z trubic, zabodnutých v dírách v karoserii, vyjeli bok po boku z brány a zamířili na kopec. Těžce zkoušené landspeedery řvaly, trousily na silnici součástky, přesto nějakým způsobem zdolaly převýšení a zaparkovaly na Vyhlídce. Tam, dostatečně daleko od institutu i vytočených kolejních stráží, mohly doslouživší motory milosrdně zemřít.  
Orson vystoupil - dveře mu přitom zůstaly v ruce - a víceméně upadl na sedadlo spolujezdce vedle Galena. Už skoro začínali střízlivět, ale ještě ne natolik, aby se dokázali přestat chechtat. Už teď bylo nasnadě, že tato noc nějakým způsobem vejde do dějin.  
"Dokonalý," řekl Galen. Bylo předprázdninové teplo, hluboko pod nimi poblikávala světélka kolejí, recepce a baterek těch nešťastníků, kteří pořád ještě běhali kampusem v ušlechtilé snaze zjistit, kdo to tam krucinál dělá takový brajgl. Jediné, co osvětlovalo vnitřek speederu, byla poslední maličká zelená kontrolka na palubní desce. Někdy tou dobou se rozhostilo ticho. Ticho, nacucané divným očekáváním. Orson zašátral pod sedadlem a vytáhl načatou náhev.  
"Tadáá," řekl, přihnul si a podal flašku spolužákovi. "Tímto prohlašuji pátej ročník za oficiálně ukončenej."  
"Díkybohu," povzdechl si Galen a setřel pár kapek alkoholu, co mu z brady ukáplo na tričko.  
"Fuj," zamračil se. "Tahle whisky je fakt hnusná."  
"To je," zamumlal Orson. To, co se stalo pak, patrně vyplynulo z opilosti a manické fáze na jedné a čisté zvědavosti na druhé straně. A z faktu, že v tom landspeederu bylo opravdu málo místa. A skoro tma. A příjemně. A... no, zkrátka, znáte to. Vlastně nešlo o nic světoborného, jen po sobě trochu chňapli - a dlužno dodat, že na Orsonovy obvyklé poměry ještě velice krotce. Dál už to určitě znáte - trocha těch zadýchaných manévrů, jazyk v kamarádově puse a prsty v jeho vlasech... Chvilku se tím nechali unášet. Fakt jen chvilku. Sotva dvacet vteřin.  
Následné ticho bylo hluboké, naplněné šokovaným oddechováním a velmi mnoha významy.  
"Neee," řekl pak Orson.  
"Ani náhodou," souhlasil upřímně Galen. Pak se - naštěstí - zase začali smát jako idioti, protože situace byla tolik absurdní. A popravdě v tom byla i trochu úleva, že je to srandovní očekávání konečně v tahu a zase můžou být JEN kamarádi.  
"Ale jsem rád, že jsme si to vyjasnili."  
"Jo, já taky," vydechl Galen, škubnutím posunul sedadlo a protáhl si nohy na palubní desce. "Na druhou stranu," škubl kamarádovým sedadlem taky dozadu, "už docela chápu všechny ty týpky, co se ve čtyři ráno provinile kradou z tvý ložnice..."  
Vteřina ticha.  
Dvě.  
Tři.  
Pak Galen vyprskl.  
"Ty vole, jdi do hajzlu," rozesmál se Orson a praštil ho do ramene. A bylo to. Všechno přehledně jasné a v pořádku, a dál už o tom nikdy nebylo třeba mluvit. Tady jasně vidíte, že řešit tyhlety zásadní otázky je někdy mnohem jednodušší, než se na první pohled zdá.


	7. Nikdy nezapomene, jak ji potkal poprvé - Flashback čtvrtý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cože, říkáte si, DALŠÍ zatracený flashback? Ano. Protože na pokračování se intenzivně pracuje a všichni chceme, aby stálo za to. A navíc, tohle vědět potřebujete. (No dobře, možná že úplně ne, ale je zábava, jak nám to díky Orsonově pohotové vyčuranosti do sebe zapadne.)  
> Orson vs. Synchronicita.  
> Bez bety, jako vždycky. A, ano, opět je tam easter egg.)

Bozi vědí, nakolik to celé byla habaďůra a nakolik to bylo dílem náhody. Jak se to vezme. Orson totiž na náhody nevěřil. Zato věřil v synchronicitu událostí, což - jak říkal - rozhodně nebylo totéž. Události se nikdy nekupily jen tak samy od sebe. Vždycky jste to byli VY, kdo musel v lavině střípků nalézt další proměnnou, tu správnou, a šikovně do ní šťouchnout, aby s sebou strhla další a další a všechno se správně sečetlo.  
Ve chvíli, kdy onu drobnost zaregistroval, zrovna ležel na gauči. Neškolený pozorovatel by byl býval usoudil, že odpočívá, ale nebyla to pravda. Kdybyste Orsonovi nahlédli přes rameno, všimli byste si displeje, tenkého jako list papíru, který si opíral o pokrčená kolena a bedlivě sledoval, jak si vede poslední verze dalšího z mnoha "udělátek." Prototyp, jenž momentálně nejvíc ze všeho připomínal kovovou vážku, zmrzačenou nárazem do předního skla obrněného transportéru, se bez hnutí válel na podlaze. Ale druhá vážka si podle jeho soudu vedla skvěle. Byla lehoučká, tichá a zatraceně rychlá. Klouzala kolem oken kolejí jako blesk, příliš malá, než aby si jí kdokoli všiml. Kamera měla úžasné rozlišení.  
Orson poklepal na kurzor a zaostřil, na displeji vykvetl Ruffův pokoj. Široká, bíle povlečená postel. A Ruff. Pochrupující, očividně zcela vyčerpaný kocovinou a balením zavazadel. Orson se zazubil a nechal vážku přeletět těsně nad jeho nahým, širokým hrudníkem, který se zvedal a klesal. Ve stopách linie světlé srsti, která mu mizela v kalhotách. Ruff ze spaní cosi zamumlal, ohnal se a přetáhl přes sebe deku.  
"Hele," ozval se odkudsi z podlahy Galen, "můžeš toho nechat?"  
"Čeho?" zbystřil Orson.  
"Toho klepání. Už si zase klepeš chodidlem."  
"Ajo. Promiň."  
(O tomhle rysu je ještě třeba se zmínit. Zastihnout Orsona zcela nehybného je stejně pravděpodobné, jako vidět tučňáka létat. NIKDY, dokonce ani když spí, neleží úplně klidně. I ve spánku jím cloumá vnitřní neklid, který se projevuje přinejmenším tím, že si klepe chodidlem. Bubnuje prsty. Svírá polštář. Mohlo by se zdát, že je to vyčerpávající, ale on to zřejmě potřebuje. Jako mají někteří lidé chronický nedostatek energie, Orson Krennic trpí přesným opakem, a někde se ta energie zkrátka vybít musí.)  
"Co se děje?" zeptal se Orson a nechal vážku zakroužit nad nádvořím. Bylo prázdné, až na postavičku, shrbenou u hlavní informační cedule. "Nějakej nervózní."  
Galen zafuněl a rozmrzele zaklapl knihu.  
"Nevím. Nedokážu se soustředit."  
"Pořád na ni myslíš," kostatoval jen zpola přítomně Orson a cuknul kurzorem, aby vážka zabrala vetřelce u tabule detailněji. Holka. Ale očividně ne místní studentka. Její oblečení ukazovalo spíš na některý z vnějších systémů. Aria Prime, možná. Ale byla vážně pěkná, to dokázal uznat i Orson. S hodinářskou precizností pohnul ukazováčkem ještě o milimetr a nechal vážku sletět níž. Ví, že by musela být zatraceně pozorná, aby si jí všimla. A přesně v tu chvíli ji zachytil.  
TU proměnnou. Pomyslný oblázek, do kterého je třeba šťouchnout.  
Galen si na podlaze procítěně povzdechl.  
"Jsem úplně v háji. Nikdy se mi nic takovýho nestalo."  
"Hm hmm. Jak vlastně vypadala?"  
"Je NÁDHERNÁ!"  
"To je mi jasný, ale detaily, chlape, detaily!"  
"Docela malá. Štíhlá. Krásný jemný ruce, světlounká pleť. Dlouhý tmavý vlasy. Nádherný hnědý oči. Vůbec ti na první pohled nepřijde jako někdo, kdo je schopnej shromáždit falangu geodroidů a zkoumat posvátný jeskyně na Amaralu..."  
"Tmavovláska, jo?" zamumlal zamyšleně Orson. Podezření, že právě narazil na poklad, bylo každou vteřinu silnější. Vážka vetřelkyni ještě jednou obkroužila, jemně jí přitom zavadila o vlasy. Dívka, s očima stále pevně zabodnutýma do schématu ubytovacího zařízení, se neobratně ohnala. Na jejím pravém prsteníčku se cosi zalesklo a Orson - víceméně instinktivně - poklepal na kurzor a udělal si rychlý snímek. Pro jistotu ho zvětšil, ale už teď cítil, jak se uvolněný svah synchronicity s rachotem dává do pohybu. Do pohybu, co už nejde zastavit.  
Ten znak na jejím prstenu totiž znal. Rudrigská Univerzita. Katedra geologie a krystalografie.  
"Ty, Gale?"  
"Hm?"  
"Co bys řekl spolubydlící?"  
Galen překvapeně vzhlédl, ale Orson už byl na nohou a vytahoval z pouzdra cigaretu.  
"Jasně, v pohodě, jeden pokoj je volnej. Mně je to fuk, ale... co blbneš? Kam zase letíš?"  
"Jen si odskočím na cigáro."  
"Tak jo. Kdyby mě někdo hledal, budu v hangáru."  
Ale to už za Orsonem zapadly dveře. Běžel a současně si zapaloval cigaretu. Řítil se za svou proměnnou.  
Vidíte?  
Synchronicita.


	8. Na koberečku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orson a Galen jsou tam, kde byli už tisíckrát. Na koberečku. Ale tentokrát z dobrých důvodů.

Rektor Londsdale vypadal jako někdo, kdo nese na zádech tíhu celého světa. A to, že byl téměř čistokrevný Alfánec tu představu víceméně jen podpořilo. Měl široká ramena, zářivě světlou pleť a extrémně dlouhý krk, který trčel kupředu, což z jeho hlavy činilo cosi na způsob protáhlé, hranaté lampičky na čtení. Byl ale v jádru laskavý a k sebešílenějším studentům odjakživa přistupoval způsobem, který naznačoval, že v jejich věku jaksi nebyl jiný a narozdíl od jiných pedagogů na to nezapomněl.  
"Pánové," promnul si ruce s extra dlouhými prsty, "navzdory tomu, co si myslí zbytek pedagogického sboru, jsem velmi rád, že vás tu mám. Letošní nálož studentů, kteří se přihlásili na letní semináře, je kapánek větší než obvykle."  
"Všimli jsme si," podotkl z protějšího křesla Orson.  
"Máme podezření, že letos se přihlásili hlavně kvůli vám dvěma," vysvětlil rektor, "Takže vás prosím - především pana Krennicka - abyste se je ze všech sil snažili ubrzdit v páchání volovin. Přece jen, Univerzita se stále potýká s nedostatkem fondů a na rekonstrukci po případném požáru nemáme..."  
"Uděláme, co budeme moct," řekl Galen. "A samozřejmě zkusíme nic nepodpálit."  
"Vynasnažíme se," slíbil Orson - ale nezůčastněnému pozorovateli by to znělo spíš jako: starou belu se vynasnažíme. Orson vypadal nadšeně. V levém kotníku mu škubalo. Celkově tak nějak připomínal veverku na kofeinu. Bylo jasné, že se tu letos schyluje k něčemu, co se v univerzitním řádu nejenže nevyskytuje, ale vlastně by se to na půdě univerzity nemělo vyskytovat vůbec. A to, jak Galen věděl, bylo něco, co Orson vždycky vítal s otevřenou náručí. Tehdy. I teď. Galena začínalo mrazit v zádech.  
"Takže," sklonil rektor oči k hromadě složek na pracovním stole, "materiály máte, seznam přihlášených studentů také, ode mně je to prozatím všechno. Užijte si pobyt. A vítejte zpátky doma!"  
"Juchů," řekl Orson a automaticky zvedl ruku s vytrčeným paroháčem.  
Galen si odkašlal a kopl ho pod stolem do kotníku. Ale rektor se pořád usmíval. Tak přátelsky, až to bylo skoro podezřelé.  
Rozloučili se a vysmahli z Londsdaleovy pracovny tak rychle, jako by se tu vyzpovídávali z nějakého průšvihu. Teprve od patou schodiště se Orson zastavil.  
"Ty, hele... Jsem jedinej, komu přijde divný, že nás tu fakticky chtějí?"  
"Že tu chtějí TEBE, já byl tenkrát v podstatě vzornej student," upřesnil pobaveně Galen.  
"Podstata se někdy skrývá hodně hluboko," zasmál se Orson.  
"Ostatně jsem se tě chtěl dávno zeptat, PROČ přesně jsi nás sem vytáhl. Teda, krom toho, že nás pozvali a zrovna si vybíráš dovolenou."  
Orson po něm loupl nevinným pohledem.  
"Proč by to mělo mít ještě jiný důvod?"  
"Protože tě znám," řekl Galen nemilosrdně. "Vždycky je v tom něco navíc."  
Kolem se proplížilo pár vteřin ticha. Nebylo hezké. A přátelské už vůbec ne.  
"Tak dobře," vzdychl pak Orson. "Opravdu s tebou něco potřebuju probrat. Ale víš co? " Rozzářil se. "Zjistil jsem, že fakultní hospoda pořád ještě funguje!"  
Galenovi se hlavou mihla věštecká představa, kterak se vrací někdy k půlnoci a Lyra do něj buší něčím těžkým.  
"Tak jo," povzdechl si. "Pojďme k Holce a námořníkovi."  
Vzato kolem a kolem, univerzitní život vůbec není takové peříčko, jak by se zdálo. Když sbíhali schodiště a mířili na opačnou stranu kampusu k nízké přístavbě, kde se odjakživa skrývalo nejoblíbenější útočiště většiny studentů, ani jeden z nich si nevšiml hubeného, jako liška zrzavého mladíka, který je právě minul. Brzy bude mít v příběhu pevné místo. Ale nepředbíhejme...


	9. Něco většího - Flashback pátý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak jo. Pojďme si definitivně udělat jasno v Orsonově orientaci. A vztahu k... větším projektům obecně.

Odehrávalo se to pořád a neustále, alespoň co se Galen Erso pamatoval. A stejně nad tím nepřestával žasnout.  
Ten den stáli u hlavního informačního panelu, a v uřvaném hloučku dalších studentů vybírali ze seznamu projekt, kterým na konci páťáku hodlají na zkušební komisi udělat největší dojem. Samozřejmě nemohl nepostřehnout, jakým fofrem skáčou ostatní po drobných prototypech nejnovějších astrodroidů a jiných "ulehčovadel," jejichž konstrukce a vylepšení jim nezaberou moc času a práce a výsledek může být pořád docela efektní. Orson tam jen stál. A měl TEN výraz. Pochopitelně to mohlo být manickou fází, ale nejspíš jen částečně. Oči mu svítily jako kočce a spodní ret se zachvíval těžko ovládanou posedlostí.  
"Hele, nevím," povzdechl si Galen, který toho přetahování a řevu pomalu začínal mít plné zuby, "Vezmeme si to nový rozhraní pro vojenskej špitál na Aiosu? Už bych nejradši vypadl."  
Orson, s očima pevně zabodnutýma do seznamu nabízených projektů, zavrtěl hlavou.  
"Nic takovýho, kamaráde. Chci něco VĚTŠÍHO."  
"Neblbni, na to nemáme ani čas, ani dílnu."  
"No právě," věnoval mu Orson baziliščí úsměv. "Můžeme chtít pár tejdnů navíc. A přístupový kódy k Hangáru 6. A taky je dostaneme."  
Galen otevřel pusu. Zase ji zavřel. Začínal chápat. Orsonův plán byl ve své jednoduchosti geniální. Vrchol vyčuranosti, o to nic, ale pokud by vyšel, vynesl by jim fantastický prostor a vybavení... bez ostatních studentů za zadkem.  
"Žádnej malej projekt." opakoval Orson jako v tranzu. Jeden ze studentů za jeho zády se zasmál. Hluboký, medvědí smích, z něhož čišelo dvosmyslné potěšení.  
"Potrpíš si na větší projekty?" řekl. Pár idiotů kolem se zachechtalo a Galen chtě nechtě trochu ustrnul, ale v tu chvíli se stalo něco, co mu vyrazilo dech. Orson se pomalu otočil a sjel toho kluka pohledem od hlavy k patě - byl to vcelku typický Orsonovský pohled s přesně odměřenou dávkou provokativní zvědavosti. Ten, který přiměje citlivější povahy zrudnout, protože mají pocit, že je v něm jaksi... cosi navíc. Obvykle je.  
Prostor kolem nich se mezitím rychle vyprázdnil, a Galen okamžitě pochopil proč. Ten kluk nebyl jen velký, byl obrovský. Převyšoval Orsona minimálně o hlavu. Kolejní tričko mu napínala úctyhodná ramena a ještě úctyhodnější hrudní svaly. V institutu, plném totálně neatletických nerdů, působil jako zjevení. Orson nepatrně cukl obočím, jinak se mu v hubené tváři nepohnul ani sval. Tiše na sebe s obrem zírali.  
Mlč, modlil se v duchu Galen. Aspoň tentokrát drž pusu, jinak tě ponesu na ošetřovnu v pytlíku od svačiny.  
Orson, s očima upřenýma do očí toho kluka, se prohnaně usmál.  
"To byla nabídka?" řekl tiše.  
V této fázi už byl prostor kolem informačního panelu docela prázdný, všichni měli najednou spoustu práce. Celý vesmír jako by ocitl ve fázi těsně před kýchnutím.  
"Vlastně," řekl obr, "jo, byla." Ani na vteřinu přitom neodtrhl oči od Orsonových. Usmál se taky. "Bohužel časově omezená. Můj program skončil, zejtra ráno se vracím na Lexrul."  
Napětí povolilo jako když praskne struna.  
"No do hajzlu," zaradoval se Orson a uštědřil hromotlukovi herdu do ramene, "To snad není možný! Vodkaď seš, ze Severního teritoria?"  
"Jo, z jedný prdele západně od Sativran City. Mimochodem, jsem Ruff."  
"Orson, čau. Neuvěřitelný, kámo! Vesmír je fakt malej!"  
Jeho Lexrulský přízvuk, který za normálních okolností vůbec nebyl znát, vylezl na povrch v takové intenzitě, že by Galena skoro nepřekvapilo, kdyby z batohu vytáhl bumerang a bezděky jím někoho sejmul. Jeho úleva byla tak obrovská, že si bezmála ukrápl, jakkoli se za to styděl.  
"Gale," obrátil ten šílenec svou ctěnou pozornost k němu. "Sorry, tohle musíme jít někam probrat."  
Jeho ruka už významně spočívala na svalovcových zádech, prsty ho - nejspíš automaticky - drbaly kdesi pod lopatkou, a obr nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo. Spíš naopak. Velmi naopak. To, co se jim teď oběma honilo hlavou, bylo přímo hmatatelné.  
"V pohodě," zasmál se Galen, "Zkus dorazit střízlivej. Zapisuju nám ten třífázovej reaktor, je to na tebe dost velký?"  
Orson se ohlédl. Jeho úšklebek by přiměl zčervenat i jeptišku. "Ó, ano," zazpíval šťastně. "Hangár 6!" zařval už na odchodu a vítězně zamával zaťatou pěstí.  
"Hangár 6!" opakoval Galen a konečně vyprskl smíchy. "Magore," dodal, a tiše se díval, jak spolu odcházejí. Jo. Tohle byla další z mnoha nesčetných záhad vesmíru. To, že normální lidé - třeba jako on - musí podstupovat zdlouhavé a složité rituály randění a vyčkávání plné temné nejistoty, aby se jim dostalo patřičné odměny; a Orsonovi prostě stačí být Orson. Dělo se to pořád. A pořád na tím nepřestával žasnout.


	10. Laphroaigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Některé historky se nedají vyprávět za střízliva." - Anakin Skywalker, mrtvý Jedi.  
> Hurá, porucha serveru už je zažehnána, pojďme s Galenem, Orsonem a Lyrou zahájit sezónu.:) Jen si pak, prosím, připravte k posteli nějakou sodu. Však víte. Na ráno.  
> Příjemnou zábavu všem!  
> (No beta-read, díky za pochopení.)

Bylo jí úplně jasné, že první den je před půlnocí čekat nemůže. Koneckonců, je to tradice, a kdo je ona, aby se ji pokoušela narušit? Takže dovybalila zbytek krámů, nalila si sklenku vína, uvelebila se v ušáku pod oknem a snažila se o jediné - nepropadat panice. Venku se dávno setmělo, a ze stínů v campusu se ozývaly podivné, skoro až džungloidní zvuky. Lyra pila, snažila se začíst do rozpracované studie, ale nešlo to. Zoufale to nešlo. Brzy zjistila, že místo zaslouženého odpočívání usilovně zkouší přijít na to, co přesně jí na Orsonově chování nesedí. Navenek bylo zdánlivě všechno v pořádku - stále se projevoval jako ten radostný, hyperaktivní cvok s chronickým nedostatkem pudu sebezáchovy. Ten Orson, kterého znali a měli - s určitou dávkou železného sebeovládání, doplněného ideálně hrstičkou anxiolytik - docela rádi. A chápali ho. Zjevně byl celý šťastný, že je zase vidí. Jenže se pořád nemohla zbavit pocitu, že je v tom cosi navíc. Drobná křeč, které si všimne právě jen někdo, kdo Orsona zná tak dobře jako oni dva. Vážně jí dělal starosti, to byl fakt. Sama za sebe pevně doufala, že z něj Galen na tahu vyrazí, co se děje.  
Nalila si další skleničku. Jestli to takhle půjde dál, bude z ní docela slušný alkoholik. Pokud ovšem, pomyslela si pobaveně, nebude pokračovat v rodinné tradici a neskončí jako hodná, milá, farmářská manželka na kusu vulkanické černé půdy někde ve vnějších systémech... Což vzhledem k politické situaci bude asi ta nejbezpečnější volba ze všech.  
Z dusné temnoty za oknem zaznělo vysoké zavřeštění, z něhož Lyru bodlo pod lopatkou a donutilo ji vyskočit. Nebyla nijak zvlášť lekavý typ, ale teď cítila, jak se jí srdce pokouší vyšplhat někam k mandlím. Roztřeseně vyhlédla ven. Kruh žlutavého světla na nádvoří byl prázdný. Nikde ani noha. Jen odkudsi z dálky, z jiné části ubytovacího křídla, k ní vítr přinášel útržky opile vyřvávané odrhovačky. Ke svému znepokojení si uvědomila, že ji zná. A v tu chvíli chtě nechtě zařvala sama, protože se jí o nárt otřelo cosi drobného a chlupatého. V záhybech omšelého a příliš dlouhého závěsu se zmítal malý purpurový netopýr. Úplně zapomněla, že tu žijí. Opatrně ho vymotala a prohlédla - vypadal v pořádku.  
"Ty pitomče," řekla tiše, a sama nevěděla, nakolik to adresovala jemu a nakolik sobě. Ležel jí v dlani, spárky na koncích křídel pevně obtočené kolem jejích prstů, a tvářil se vyčítavě, když se ho pokusila vystrkat z okna ven. A tam je uviděla. Zdálky. Dvě postavy, kráčející bok po boku tak těsně, že to poukazovalo buď na těsný milenecký vztah, nebo těžkou intoxikaci alkoholem. Tiše, ale přece jen s jistou úlevou, si povzdechla. A šla namíchat jeden velmi speciální drink.  
+++  
Tou dobou se cestička k centrálnímu nádvoří zdála tak nějak delší. A podezřele křivolaká. Mohlo být jen chvilku po půlnoci - tradice půlnočního vyzvánění se tu očividně pořád ještě držela - a už by fakticky měli být u kolejí, opravdu měli, Galen byl o tom skálopevně přesvědčen.  
"Počkej," zahuhlal Orson, "ne, fakt. Počkej."  
"Hm?"  
"Připomeň mi...," zašermoval ve vzduchu ukazováčkem, "Prostě mi akorát připomeň, proč jsme se tak strašně vožrali."  
"Protože jsi idiot. A protože potřebuješ pomoc," pronesl s opileckým soustředěním Galen a pečlivě přitom kladl důraz na každou každou měkkou souhlásku. "Co se mě týče," zamračil se, "nejlíp pomoc nějakýho dobrýho psychiatra. Kde to krucinál jsme? Fakt jsme někde museli blbě odbočit."  
"Přemejšlej, Galene, jo? Jsme dva ink.. ink... INTeligentní lidé..."  
"Mluv za sebe."  
"Inteligentní! Lidé!" zdůraznil mnohem hlasitěji Orson. "Dospělí! Co maj zejtra přednášku, takže jsme se sakra pes NEMOHLI ztratit ve svým vlastním... tom. Kampusu." Už když tu větu dokončoval, připadala mu nesmírně legrační. Galenovi zřejmě taky. Opírali se o sebe a ztráceli cenné minuty noci tím, že se smáli jako pominutí. Pak Orson, patrně v záchvěvu racionality, který v průběhu noci dříve nebo později postihne všechny opilce, zamžoural do světla kolejních lamp a ukázal před sebe.  
"Koukni," řekl šťastně. "Náš barák."  
"Ajo. Lyra ještě svítí."  
"Tak to jseš mrtvej," zasmál se Orson.  
"Ty taky," upozornil ho Galen. Dost spokojeně na to, že byl v navlas stejném průšvihu jako on. A pokud, uvědomil si s nepříjemnou střízlivostí, z Orsonova vysvětlování pochopil dost, za pár let budou všichni v mnohem větším. Přesně v tu chvíli se opět projevilo, jak velkou schopnost vcítění Orson navzdory veškerému blbnutí ve skutečnosti má. Protože se nahoře na schodišti - které zdolali sílavíjak - zastavil a opatrně, ale pevně kamaráda objal.  
"Jseš neuvěřitelnej vůl," zašeptal Galen a pohladil ho po zádech. "Mám tě rád, ale opravdu jseš."  
"Jo. Já vim. Děkuju," zamumlal mu Orson kdesi za krkem. "Díky, že jste jeli."  
"Jednoho dne to přeženeš. A bojím se, že my dva budeme u toho, " povzdechl si Galen. S brutální představou zítřejšího probuzení vložil do zdířky přístupovou kartu.  
Tohle bude bolet.

+++  
"Laphroaigh," řekl jí Galen, jako by to jediné slovo vysvětlovalo úplně všechno. K Lyřinu nesmírnému překvapení vypadal skoro střízlivě. (Výraz "skoro" je někdy nesmírně důležitý, všimli jste si?) Jak vypadal Orson, to už z principu odmítala komentovat. Uhnula, když kolem ní prošel do pokoje a s úlevným zasténáním upadl na gauč.  
"To muselo být sakra drsný téma, když jste ho museli zapíjet terronskou whisky," řekla."O které notabene VÍTE, že ji nedokážete metabolizovat. Jak malí."  
"To bylo. Promiň. Jdu do sprchy, přijdu za tebou."  
Poplácala ho po rameni a prokličkovala kolem něj ke gauči. Cestou sebrala ze stolku orosenou sklenici, z jejíhož nevábného obsahu stoupala pára, a postavila ji na podlahu k Orsonově ruce.  
"Dělej. Obrať to do sebe, nebo ti ráno exploduje hlava. A kdo by ten bipolární bordel uklízel," dodala mrzutě. Otevřel jedno oko, podepřel se loktem a horko těžko se na ni pokusil zaostřit. Ocenila, že se vůbec neptá, co to je a snaží se ji poslechnout.  
"Fujtajbl," zašklebil se. "To je strašný."  
"Není zač," zasmála se.  
Dopil, vrátil jí sklenici a žuchl zpátky na gauč. Přehodila přes něj deku a s pocitem, že v jistých věcech vážně existuje cosi jako status quo, se tiše vydala ke dveřím.  
"Lyro?" zavolal.  
"Co ještě?" vzdychla.  
"Ty jseš skvělá, víš to?"  
"Oh. Děkuju," řekla pobaveně. Do dveří nakoukl Galen. S ručníkem kolem pasu. Totálně mokrý. A chlupatý. "Žije?" zasmál se.  
"Hej, Galene," řekl v polospánku Orson. "Nakopu ti prdel, jestli si tuhletu holku nevezmeš. Je ti to jasný?"  
"A dost," zasténala Lyra. "Padejte spát."  
"Vezmeš si mě?" řekl Galen.  
"To víš, že si tě vezmu, ale teď už přesuň ten svůj zadek do postele, nebo..."  
"Slyšels?" Stačil Galen zavolat, než ho lehce nabrala loktem do žeber a se smíchem ho vystrkala ze dveří. "Řekla ano!"  
Těsně před tím, než se za nimi definitivně zabouchly, zvedla se z bezvládného útvaru pod dekou mátožná paže a ukázala jim oběma zdvižený palec. Hned nato ji Galen zvedl a odnesl nahoru. Ručník zůstal na podlaze. Tak či tak, letní sezónu na Brentaalu mohli považovat za úspěšně zahájenou.


	11. Rána poté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes o ránech poté, kocovinových klišé, Galenově těžké hlavě, smyslu života a tak vůbec.  
> Příští kapitola bude (samosebou) zase flashback. A pěkně peprnej. (To jen pro případ, že se necháte nalákat.)  
> Enjoy a neváhejte upustit komentář - doporučuje deset Orsonů z deseti.:)

"Já ale nemám problém s alkoholem. Alkohol má problém se mnou." - Orson Callan Krennic. (20)  
"Co se stalo na Islandu, zůstane na Islandu." - Paul Benjamin Mendelsohn. (49)

Probuzení pochopitelně bolelo - jako všechna probuzení tohoto druhu. Galen vystrčil chodidlo zpod pokrývky, opatrně jím pohnul, zasténal, a horečně zauvažoval, kdy přesně včera v noci běžel maratón. Vzpomínky se na světlo drápaly pomalu a ztěžka, asi jako příšera, kterou jste po dlouhém boji konečně srazili do studny, ale k vaší smůle pořád ještě není úplně mrtvá.  
V duchu viděl mokrý, sedmimetrový bar a povážlivě dlouhou šňůru panáků na něm. Pár studentů, až nepochopitelně nadšených, že je vidí. Tedy, jeho a Orsona - ačkoli o těch panácích to platilo taky. Pili. Vzpomínali. A zase pili. A pak - u Palpatinových zapraných trenek! - tančili! Jasně si vzpomínal, jak tancovali na baru. A pak se ztratili cestou na kolej. Galen zasténal ještě hlasitěji. Jistěže, každý z Orsonem iniciovaných tahů byl svého času legendární, a tenhle se jejich obvyklé intenzitě ani neblížil, ale... Opravdu si po tomhle všem může troufnout jít před studenty, a předstírat, že je nějaká autorita? Proč ne, ozval se mu kdesi na dně kocovinou vysušeného mozku racionální hlásek. Konekonců, včera tam byli taky. Bude jim ještě hůř! A Orsonovi nejspíš taky. Ha! Karma.  
"Dobré ráno, profesore," ozvalo se mu těsně u ucha, až nadskočil. Lyra se rozesmála. "Ty žiješ!"  
"Au... Jo. A preventivně se omlouvám."  
"No to bys měl," stáhla z něj deku. "I kdybych se fakt hodně snažila, vůbec bych ti nedokázala vylíčit, cos se mnou včera prováděl."  
"Uhmmm," zapředl a ze všech sil se snažil otevřít opuchlé oči. "To byla ta LEPŠÍ část noci."  
Dala mu pusu. Pro jistotu na čelo. Což naprosto chápal - sám cítil, že smrdí jako lihovar a ještě pár dalších věcí, které už z principu odmítl pojmenovávat.   
"No, mám, co jsem chtěla. Dej si pořádnou sprchu, Orson před chvílí vypadl pro snídani. Že prý, aby ta tradice byla kompletní," zasmála se.  
Galen se ohromeně posadil. "Moment, nechceš mi snad naznačit, že on kocovinu nemá!?"  
"Vůbec, vyskočil úplně svěží. Vypadal spíš naspídovaně, jako vždycky."   
"Život není fér."  
"Povídej mi o tom... Vstávej! Než se to monstrum vrátí, budu nahoře, čelit zprávám od idiotů od nás z fakulty. A ty víš, jak nesnáším otevírat zprávy od vedení!"  
"Přijdu tě pak utěšit."  
"NE před vyčištěním zubů. Děkuju."  
A tiše za sebou zavřela dveře. Koneckonců, už ho trochu znala. A přesně věděla, kdy nedělat bolestivé zvuky. No, byla zkrátka úžasná.  
Galen Erso, uznávaný krystalograf, geolog a teoretický matematik, udělal to, co by v jeho případě udělal každý kocovinou a šíleným kamarádem postižený jedinec - sebral zbytek sil, a odplazil se do sprchy. Dumání nad příšerným malérem, do kterého je Orson všechny pomaličku dostává, může počkat na později.

 

>>>

Orson byl na lovu. A byl to fantastický lov. Tak skvělý, že to téměř zahnalo únavu ze včerejška a pocit provinění, jak strašlivě Galena ožral. A co všechno mu byl nucen přiznat a prozradit. Bylo mu to skoro jedno. Po dlouhé době unikl z imperiálního radaru a byl více než ochoten si to užít.   
Jako každý skvělý technik měl výborné oko na změny a odchylky od normálu, byť sebemenší. A tak na ni narazil. Na kořist. Na toho kluka. Myslel na něj od včerejška, kdy se - nejistý jako zvíře uprostřed rychlostní trasy - choulil až na konci baru, prozíravě schovaný v hloučku studentů. Mezi které evidentně nepatřil. Navzdory vážným tématům, které s Galenem včera stačili probrat - někde mezi lehkou opicí a brutální opilostí - si ho Orson pochopitelně nemohl nevšimnout. Z nějakého důvodu nezapadal. Ještě nevěděl proč, ale něco tu bylo špatně. Netušil v čem přesně to je - ale rozhodně to nebyl typický student Brentaalu. Na druhou stranu si vcelku racionálně uvědomoval, že vzhledem k množství vypitého Laphroaighu nemusí být jeho úsudek momentálně úplně spolehlivý. Možná - zachechtal se v duchu - byl ten divný zrzek pouze produktem jeho svobodou rozdrážděné představivosti. V každém případě mu uvízl v hlavě natolik, že se vzbudil v sedm ráno a pečlivě prohledal seznam přihlášených studentů. Ani jeden z přiložených snímků rozhodně nepřipomínal to stvoření. Žádné zrzavé vlasy. To by si rozhodně pamatoval. Vetřelec? Špion? Cvok? Tak či tak, na první přednášce se po něm rozhodně podívá...  
"Všechno, profesore?" zazubil se na něj vysoký alfánec u pokladny studentského bistra a přičinlivě k němu přisunul hromadu balíčků. "Bude to osmnáct kreditů."  
"Jasně, děkuju. JE to všechno human friendly?" ujistil se přátelsky a s pobavením kvitoval alfáncův široký zubatý úsměv a pracky pozvednuté v všeobecně platném uklidňujícím gestu.  
"Všechno, všecičko human friendly, pane! Jen ty modré grully jezte rychle, v tomto období se zpravidla rozmnožují - špatně se to pak navíjí na vidličku. Však víte. Ehm."  
"Eh... jo, jasně. Díky," přijal Orson tu smeč jako chlap a raději se rozloučil. Bohůmdík už nějakou chvíli neměl co zvracet.  
Vzato kolem a kolem, uvažoval, celé je to nejspíš součástí karmy. Toho velkolepého představení, režírovaného samotným Vesmírem. Představení, na jehož vývěsním štítu září nápis Pojďme Krennickovi nakopat prdel co nejefektněji...   
Orson si povzdechl, přidal do kroku a uspořádal si balíčky v náručí pohodlněji. Možná by měl opravdu zvážit Frullino řešení. A hlavně, pomyslel si chmurně, přestat tolik chlastat. 

Samozřejmě to nemohl slyšet - nikdo z nás vlastně nemůžeme - ale v tu chvíli fakticky zaznělo. To cvaknutí, které Vesmír vydá, když se chystá ke změně. Ovlivní je všechny. A ještě pár postav navíc. Ale o tom později.


	12. Něco (ještě) většího - Flashback šestý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slíbili jsme si hanbárnu. A další flashback. Také vás zajímá, jak pokračovala záležitost s "velkým hochem Ruffem"?  
> Dnes to zjistíte.   
> Nutné varování: Orson je stále Orson. S tím prostě nic nenaděláte. A mihne se tam nějaká ta erekce. S tím už víme, co dělat. Díky za pozornost.

"Ne, nemyslím si, že je gay. Myslím, že je mu to prostě jedno." - Lyra Erso.

 

"Ne, počkej - Krennic? TEN, co postavil Sativranskou operu?" naznačil Ruff dlaní typický reliéf střechy, stylizované jako vlnobití.   
"Né, to byl děda. Jedinej můj přínos k Sativranský opeře byl, že jsem mu ty plány trochu pokreslil pastelkama, " zasmál se Orson. "Byly mi čtyři."  
Stáli spolu na schodech Ruffovy koleje, vychutnávali si poslední cigáro a blažených pár minut napětí před budoucím sexem, na kterém se rozhodně nepotřebovali domlouvat nahlas. Chemie mezi nimi sršela jako blázen, ačkoli na to, aby po sobě hrábli okamžitě, byli oba pořád ještě docela střízliví. Ale rozhodně to tam bylo. Nekomplikovaná přitažlivost. Ten druh, ke kterému nepotřebujete žádné romantické obšlapování kolem, a která se vybije poměrně snadno. A příjemně. V jednu chvíli se s někým normálně bavíte, a o chvíli později lapáte po dechu opření o studené dlaždičky chlapeckých umýváren, s nohama překříženýma na jeho kyčlích. V tomhle, uvědomoval si Orson, to kluci mají mnohem jednodušší.   
"Všichni jsou na přednášce," řekl Ruff a hlas se mu zlomil v medvědí zapředení. "Pojďme nahoru."   
Orson cukl obočím, krátce si ho za opasek kalhot k sobě přitáhl. Stačil mu vlhce a agresivně chňapnout po pootevřené puse, než se Ruff zachechtal, přehodil si ho přes rameno a pružně s ním vyběhl do druhého patra.   
"Ty vole, tohle je normální únos!" sténal se smíchem Orson.   
"A že ses fakt bránil, to se musí nechat," opáčil Ruff, vylovil ze zadní kapsy kartu a pak víceméně vyrazil dveře do pokoje, kde toho cvoka setřásl na postel.  
"Jseš blbej, málem jsem si stříknul."  
"Nic nevydržíš."  
"Vsadíme se?" smál se Orson. Postel pod Ruffovou váhou zaskřípěla, když se natáhl vedle něj. Jeho úsměv nezmizel docela, pořád tam byl, jen nějak... mnohoznačnější. Orson se pár vteřin prostě jen díval. Jak se Ruffův mohutný hrudník pod tričkem zvedá a zase klesá. Jak se jeho pusa přibližuje. Jak mu jeho velká tlapa vjíždí pod šortky. Jeho jazyk chutnal po kafi a lexrulských cigaretách, stejné značce, kterou - navzdory veškerým kolejním zákazům - kouřil on. Chutnal báječně. Orsonem zazmítala zběsilá touha olíznout toho kluka od hlavy k patě, ochutnat ho úplně celého. Obvykle byl iniciátorem veškerého řádění on, neměl nijak rád ztrátu kontroly nad situací, ale když si Ruff klekl, vysvlékl si tričko a přidržel mu zápěstí nad hlavou, ani na vteřinu ho nenapadlo protestovat. Tohle bylo nové. Skok z útesu. Ta vteřina, než vozík na horské dráze překoná nejvyšší zlom. Orsonovo srdce se v hrudi třepotalo jako kolibřík s infarktem a Ruffova váha ho tlačila dolů, skoro to bolelo; bylo to víc, mnohem víc, než mohl zvládnout. Tiše, zadýchaně zakňučel a přitiskl pusu k hrudníku, porostlému kudrnatou plavou srstí. "Pojď..."  
"Koukni," zašeptal překvapivě střízlivě Ruff, "asi bys měl vědět, že s tím... velkým projektem jsem nepřeháněl. Spousta kluků s tím má kapku problém."  
Orson polkl a pokoušel se soustředit na něco jiného, než na jeho tělo a svou skoro bolestivou erekci.  
"Ty furt jen slibuješ," zasmál se. Ruff se nad ním pomalu narovnal. Svlékl si trenýrky. A... Ne, vážně - teď měly zaznít slavné fanfáry jisté filmové společnosti. Nebo alespoň tadááá.   
Byl nádherný. To každopádně. Z estetického ani funkčního hlediska se mu nedalo nic upřít. Jenom tak trochu...   
Orson si vážně myslel, že ho v tomhle směru dávno nic nepřekvapí. Od časů, kdy přišel o panictví - pro vaši informaci, bylo to na katamaránu uprostřed Sativranského zálivu, s mužem o deset let starším - jich viděl spoustu. Některé z větší blízkosti, než byste čekali. Vzato kolem a kolem, byla to jeho oblíbená část těla. Velmi oblíbená. Jenže byl také architekt. Velmi dobrý. A jako takový měl skvělou prostorovou představivost a co se týče výpočtů, jeho mozek fungoval zhruba trojnásobnou rychlostí.  
"Au," řekl.  
"Jo," řekl nešťastně Ruff. "Asi tak nějak."   
Orson ještě jednou polkl nasucho. Celé tělo ho bolelo, jak moc toho kluka chtěl. V tuto chvíli mu slova jako "obrovský" a "monumentální" byly úplně fuk.  
"No, mezi náma... Já o těch velkejch projektech TAKY úplně nepřeháněl."  
Mrskl sebou jako had a uvěznil překvapeného Ruffa pod sebou. "Vážně je mám rád."  
Slyšel, jak Ruff vrní, hluboký, fascinující zvuk, ze kterého se mu - obrazně řečeno - rolovaly ponožky. Sevřel ho v dlani, jeden z největších a nejkrásnějších "projektů," kterého se kdy měl to potěšení dotknout. Tohle by si nenechal ujít ani omylem. Ještě nevěděl, jak celé extempore skončí - ale jestli si byl už teď něčím jist, pak tím, že ho zítra bude pěkně bolet čelist.


	13. Pokládat si některé otázky může být nebezpečné - Flasback sedmý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orson Vs. Lyra. Netřeba dalšího komentáře. Nicméně... Je to hovado. Proto ho máme rádi.  
> Bez beta- readu.  
> Děkuji za pozornost. A díky, že tu jste a čtete.:)

Fascinovalo ji, jak je ten kluk v klidu. Na někoho, komu do výsostného hájemství zničehonic vtrhne nečekaná spolubydlící - a shodou okolností ještě holka jeho kamaráda - byl Orson Krennic úplným ztělesněním vyrovnanosti. Prostě zaznamenal, že si v prázdném třetím pokoji vybalila batoh a bral ji na vědomí jako někoho, kdo se tam nejspíš vyskytoval odjakživa a co se jeho týče, vůbec nic proti tomu nemá. Z Galenových narážek ale pochopila, že Orson, co se přístupu k sociálním kontaktům týkalo, bude tak nějak mimo veškeré měřitelné škály.  
Galen k němu přistupoval jako k někomu, s kým z nějakého podivného důvodu jede na jedné vlně - co na tom, že se potkali teprve v prváku. Jako k sourozenci. Nebo možná k někomu, kdo je ještě blíž než sourozenec.  
Orson byl zkrátka... Orson.  
"Víš, " vysvětlil jí jednou Galen pobaveně, "Vesmír je v tomhle spravedlivej. Každému z nás nevyhnutelně přidělí jednoho kámoše, který je podle obecně platných pravidel šílený. No, a Orson je ten můj."  
Měl samozřejmě pravdu. Už sice začínala nasávat místní atmosféru - mnohem volnější a svobodomyslnější, než kdy byla na její fakultě - a začínala se jí opatrně přizpůsobovat, ale i tak se Orson Krennic stále ještě pohyboval daleko za hranicemi všeho, co mohla považovat za "běžně liberálně střelené."  
Za prvé, ten člověk skoro nespal. Pokud už ho občas přistihla v jakémsi polomrákotném stavu - obvykle ve dvě ráno, po tahu a na podlaze u gauče - nesetrval v něm déle než dvě hodiny. Pohyboval se rychle. Občas tak rychle, že ji napadlo, jestli náhodou na něčem nefrčí. Pil. Hodně. Vlastně měla pocit, že se jeho hubené tělo přes den neustále pohybuje ve fázi mírné, i když nebolestivé kocoviny. Smál se. Blbnul. Zpíval si. Tancoval. Trousil kolem sebe vtípky. No, a pak si tenhleten evidentní flákač tiše sednul a kreslil projekt. Dva dny v kuse. Bez přestávky. Jednou mu - po osmnácti hodinách, kdy se krčil na podlaze a zuřivě rýsoval a mazal - přinesla hrnek kafe. Vůbec si jí nevšiml, ale ten hrnek zaznamenal, nejspíš periferním zrakem. Kývl a napil se. Kreslil dál. Jestě pár vteřin fascinovaně přihlížela, jak jeho ruka lítá po odšroubované a Galenovou knihou podložené rýsovací desce a rodí se pod pod ní další precizní kružnice a bezchybné rovné čáry. Součástky, jejíž účel jí byl utajen. Bylo to jako nějaká magie, do které neměla šanci proniknout. Tichounce tehdy odešla, ale měla jisté tušení, že by v té místnosti klidně mohla běhat po rukou. Nevšiml by si toho. Prakticky ji totiž nevnímal.  
Za druhé, jakkoli si Lyra s Galenem sotva uvědomovali, co přesně se mezi nimi začíná opatrně klubat, Orson je dávno bral jako fungující pár. Bez námitek. Bez výhrad. Automaticky. Což tedy, jak si Lyra později uvědomila, poukazovalo na překvapivou míru vcítění, kterou by od něj běžný pozorovatel rozhodně nečekal.  
Jasně, připadal jí jistým šíleným způsobem okouzlující. Jako většina rodilých lexrulanů vyzařoval určitou auru, hlásící: Hele, kámo, klídek; stejně ale pořád nemohla pochopit ty davy kluků, co se kvůli němu mohli zbláznit, ačkoli jim čistě prakticky vzato nevěnoval víc, než pár hodin něčeho zadýchaného a vzrušujícího. Co na něm sakra vidí, říkala si.  
Jenomže Vesmír je pěkná svině, víte?  
A položíte-li takovouhle otázku, ochotně zařídí, abyste na ni dostali odpověď.  
Brzy.

***  
Bydlela u nich sotva měsíc. Co se týče onoho již zmíněného výlezu z komfortní zóny, pohybovala se teď na zcela novém kontinentu, přičemž se jí pořád ještě dařilo ignorovat zběsilé zprávy z fakulty a z domova. Záležitosti mezi ní a Galenem nazrály k něčemu, nad čím pomalu, ale jistě začínala ztrácet kontrolu. A jak jistě tušíte, ztráta kontroly Lyru děsila víc, než cokoli jiného.  
A přesně v téhle situaci ji zastihl on. Ve vší té upatlané mizérii, v níž se právě teď nacházela, jí to přišlo vlastně typické. Když se Orson spokojeně vklátil do bytu, seděla na gauči, brečela a měla v sobě skoro polovinu té zatracené láhve. Svět kolem se začínal povážlivě rozplývat. Jak už to ale v podobných případech bývalo, s její úzkostí to neudělalo vůbec nic - stále byla přítomna. Jako nějaké zvíře, které se jí zahryzlo přímo do žaludku a rezolutně se odmítalo pustit.  
"Ahoj, potížistko!" pozdravil ji Orson radostně, a veřej zaskřípěla, když se o ni opřel - což naznačovalo, v jakém rozpoložení se jeho mladý organismus právě teď nachází. "Jak se máš?"  
"Čau," mávla a zkusila se usmát. Už ho trochu znala. Pravděpodobnost, že by kolem ní jen prošel a nechal ji, ať se tu lituje, se limitně blížila nule.  
"Něco ti poradím, jo?" zamručel, naklonil se přes opěradlo pohovky a dal jí neohrabanou pusu někam za ucho. "NIKDY nepař s lidma z Fakulty organický chemie. Mají STRAŠNÝ věci. Fakt."  
"Proboha," vyděsila se. "Ty ses něčím sjel?"  
Orson, rozcuchaný a zjevně totálně šťastný, na ni s jistými obtížemi zaostřil. Napřáhl ukazovák. "Trrrrošku."  
Tiše si povzdechla a skoro přitom zapomněla na problém, který ji dokázal tak hloupě vyhodit z těžce zkoušené rovnováhy.  
"Ty tu chlastáš!" obvinil ji vesele. " Já ŘÍKAL, že Brentaal kazí lidi."  
"Trošku," připustila. Na jeho rozpoložení bylo něco odzbrojujícího. Jasně, naspídovaně a klackovitě působil celou dobu, mozek mu v manické fázi vždycky fungoval trojnásobnou rychlostí, ale teď to mělo jakýsi... řekněme, uvolněnější nátisk.  
"Kde je Galen?"  
Tak, a bylo to tady. Lyra jasně cítila, jak jí zase vlhnou oči a spodní ret se jí vysouvá jako mokrý šuplík. Nesnášela se za to jako nikdy v životě, ale nemohla si pomoct - veškerá mizérie celého večera právě dostoupila vrcholu. Vší silou se ovládla, spolykala slzy a prostě zavrtěla hlavou. Orsonův úsměv pohasl.  
"Ale ne," povzdechl si. Obešel gauč a víceméně na něj upadl vedle ní. Objal ji kolem ramen. V tu chvíli se - přesně podle zákonitostí života, vesmíru a vůbec - pochopitelně rozbrečela.  
"Koťátko...," řekl Orson a objal ji. "Co se stalo?"  
"Ale nic," popotáhla. "Jen jsem to nejspíš úplně podělala."  
"Ale jdi ty," šeptal a neohrabaně ji drbal na zádech.  
"Jsem úplně pitomá. A pouštím se do věcí, na který nemám. To jsem celá já."  
"Nemel pitomosti," houpal ji opatrně. "Radši vysyp, co se tu dělo. To je strašný, člověk vás dva nemůže spustit z dohledu, aby se tu zas nezačaly odehrávat nějaký dramata, co?" zasmál se a Lyra se - chtě nechtě - zasmála taky.  
"Máš pravdu. Asi je to úplná pitomost," vzdychla a vzala si kapesník, který jí podal. "Děkuju. Jsi vážně milej."  
"To teda nejsem. Jestli si myslíš, že půjdu spát, aniž bys mi to vyklopila..."  
Vysmrkala se. Víceméně aby získala čas.  
Orson ji upřeně pozoroval.  
Tak upřeně, že začínala rudnout. Pozvedl obočí.  
"Anooo?" řekl.  
Chvilku váhala.  
"Ne, nemůžu ti to říct. Do smrti by ses mi chechtal."  
"No DOVOL?! Ani já nejsem taková příšera, abych se smál kamarádce, který je tak blbě, že si tu... pokouší odvařit játra laciným alfánským koňakem, fujtajbl," štítivě odsunul láhev co nejdál. "Tak šup. Poslouchám."  
Lyra, opřená o jeho kostnaté rameno, popotáhla a zavřela oči. Koneckonců, co mohla ztratit? Hůř už se cítit nebude. Navíc, kdo jiný by o téhle problematice mohl vědět víc, než on - tenhle bezstarostně promiskuitní cvok?  
"Asi je to úplná hloupost...," vzdychla.  
"Hm?"  
"Nejsme s Galenem moc dlouho, ale už je čas, abychom začali provádět všechno, co..."  
"Jde o sex," konstatoval klidně.  
"Všechno je v pohodě, všechno by mělo fungovat, jen... "  
"Jen co?"  
"Ještě nedošlo úplně... ke všemu. Hrozně ho chci, hrozně moc, ale... stopla jsem to, protože..."  
"Protože?"  
"Hele, prostě," pustila ho a zakryla si obličej. Cítila se strašně. "Moje předchozí zkušenost byla dost... podivná. Prostě mám strach, že... že se mi to stane zase. Jako bych byla vypnutá, najednou nebudu nic cítit, jen přihlížet, že se to děje. Možná jsem rozbitá."  
"Nejsi. Cejtit se nejistej, když jseš s někým novým, je přece normální. Neblbni."  
Podívala se na něj a otřela si slzy. "Asi jo, jenomže... Vůbec nevím, jak mu to mám vysvětlit. Stopla jsem to a on se sebral a odešel s tím, že si potřebuje vyčistit hlavu. A já..."  
"A ty si myslíš, že už to balí? Kvůli tomuhle? Lyro, ty jsi fakt střelená," zasmál se. Uvelebil se na pohovce pohodlněji a zadíval se jí do očí.  
"Tak já ti něco řeknu, jo? Znám Galena od prváku a přísahám, v životě jsem ho neviděl takhle zabouchnutýho. Nemluví o ničem jiným než o tobě, nemyslí na nic jinýho... Jedinej problém je, že takovýhle mimoni jste oba dva. Vysvětli mu to jako teď mě, a všechno bude v cajku. Můžeš mi věřit."  
Pozorně ho sledovala. Pak se s určitou úlevou usmála. "Jsem pitomá, viď?"  
"Všichni jsme občas pitomí," řekl, sklonil se a dal jí cudnou, alkoholem a cigaretovým kouřem nasáklou pusu. "Jdi spát, trubko. On se vrátí. A zobni předtím něco proti kocovině, nebo ti ráno praskne hlava."  
"Jdu. A díky," zamumlala. Už byla skoro u dveří, když si se vší (opilou) intenzitou uvědomila, že se na ni dívá. Znáte ten pocit, když vás něčí pohled doslova pálí do lopatek?  
"Co je?" ohlédla se na něj.  
Usmíval se.  
Přátelsky.  
Mile.  
Orsonovsky.  
"Co tak koukáš?"  
Cukl ramenem. "Přemejšlím, jak vyřešit problém. Hele, jsem technik, tohle je úplně automatický, nejde to vypnout," zasmál se. Na jeho pohledu bylo něco, co nedokázala přesně identifikovat. Bylo to jednoznačně přátelské, to ano, ale zároveň kapku znepokojivé. Analytické, pochopitelně, ale...  
"Nevím, co tím myslíš, a nevím, jestli to chci vědět," zasmála se a zvedla ruce na obranu. Potichoučku zavřela dveře a zvenčí se o ně opřela. Tváře jí hořely a v podbřišku se jemně zachvívalo cosi cizorodého. Byla vzrušená.  
Do psí hadí.  
Zhluboka se nadechla. Zase ty dveře otevřela. Pořád koukal přes opěradlo pohovky a usmíval se.  
"Beru zpět. CHCI vědět, co tím myslíš."  
"Naštveš se."  
"Nenaštvu. Vím, že jsi šílenec."  
"Tak to ti pěkně děkuju," rozesmál se.  
"Orsone."  
"No jo, furt. Prostě mě napadlo, jestli jsi dost nalitá na jeden test. Co by ti v tom udělal jasno. Bez jakejchkoli vedlejších... těchhle. Protože jsme kámoši a já tě mám rád a nechci, abys byla zmatená a smutná... Boha jeho, já jsem asi fakt sjetej. Promiň."  
Nebyla pohoršená. Byla opilá. A chtělo se jí smát. A možná ho trochu, jen maličko praštit, že má takhle pitomé nápady.  
"V pohodě," slyšela se říct. "JSEM dost nalitá."  
Chvíli mlčel a jen ji zpytavě pozoroval. Oči mu v pološeru zářily jako kočce. Uplynulo dalších pár vteřin, které byly horké, ostýchavé, a Lyře připadaly jako věčnost.  
"Tak jo," řekl potom. Vstal.  
Opírala se o dveře a srdce se jí pokoušelo procpat mezerou v hrudním koši, ale neudělal vůbec nic - jen ji vzal za ruku a vykročil po schodech nahoru. Odvedl ji do koupelny, a zavřel za nimi dveře.  
"Mám se bát?" zasmála se, ale znělo to podivně. Jako když se vážně bojí, a alkohol je jen chatrné zábradlí, které jí poskytuje dočasnou oporu.  
"Ale prd. Počkat! Mám pár kontrolních otázek na testovanej subjekt!"  
"Povídej," uchechtla se. Věděla, že je střelený, ale tohle překračovalo veškerá očekávání.  
"Máš pod tím županem něco?"  
"Ehm... ne."  
"Dobře. Souhlasíš s testováním in situ? Bezvýhradně?"  
"Ano. Přestaň blbnout!"  
"Pšššt! Nejdůležitější otázka!" namířil na ni ukazovák. "Míváš sklony trpět morální kocovinou?"  
Lyra, opřená o zeď vedle umývadla, se hluboce zamyslela.  
"Hm, myslím, že ani ne."  
Orson se usmál.  
"Tak jo. Zavři oči," řekl, vytáhl si z úst žvýkačku a přilepil ji na umývadlo.  
"Co chceš dě..."  
"Zavři je. Šup."  
Zavřela oči. Situace byla dokonale absurdní, ale předešlý stav úzkosti zaháněla perfektně, to musela uznat. Prostor za sevřenými víčky potemněl, jak Orson cvakl vypínačem. Pak ucítila na bocích jeho ruce a uvědomila si, že se před ní svezl na kolena. Pásek hedvábného županu zasvištěl a na břiše ji zašimraly jeho vlasy.  
"Co blbneš?" hlesla.  
"Ticho tam," zasmál se. "Testuju."  
Cítila jeho dech. A vlhký dotek jazyka někde, kde si ani nepředstavovala, že by to bylo možné. Slyšela sama sebe, jak vydává srandovně rozechvělé zvuky; bylo to intenzivní, horké, vlhké a šílené, a celé její tělo zaržálo a vyšponovalo se nadšením. Její prsty se instinktivně vztáhly a vklouzly Orsonovi do vlasů.  
Deset vteřin.  
Dvacet.  
Šimravé chvění tam dole zesílilo a Lyra stiskla zuby, když si představila, že by na jeho místě právě teď klečel Galen.  
Zasténala hlasitěji, než měla v plánu. Trochu toho mizerného prevíta zatahala za vlasy, což se mu zjevně líbilo. A najednou bylo po všem. Jeho dotek zmizel.  
Když otevřela oči, zjistila, že rozsvítil, kouká na ni a usmívá se.  
"Tak," řekl. "Ještě máš pocit, že je tam dole něco vypnutýho?"  
Nedokázala promluvit, těch emocí bylo najednou trochu moc. Tak jen zavrtěla hlavou.  
"Ok. Tím bych test pokládal za úspěšnej."  
"Moment. Ty chceš teď ODEJÍT?" řekla ohromeně.  
"Jop. Galen právě dorazil," řekl. "Pošlu ti ho nahoru."  
"O-orsone..."  
"Bylas úžasná!" zamručel mezi dveřmi. Mrkl na ni. A potichu je zavřel. Ještě předtím se ale natáhl, odlepil z umývadla svou žvýkačku a zase si ji strčil do pusy.  
Chvíli ohromeně zírala. Pak se - chtě nechtě- začala smát. Protože jestli někdy hledala odpověď na to, CO na tom klukovi všichni vidí, právě ji našla.  
Orson.  
Ve své nejorsonovitější podobě.  
Jen tedy doufala, že tutéž životní filozofii neaplikuje i na Galena...


	14. Přednáška

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can certainly extend your adolescence. There's people that are very good at extending it indefinitely." - Paul Benjamin Mendelsohn. (49)  
> "Pokud se mi ho během mise nějakou náhodou podaří zabít, viďte, že mi pomůžete zbavit se těla?" - Wilhuff Tarkin. (65)

Galena vzbudilo ticho. Byl to onen druh ticha naznačující, že v bytě nikdo není přítomen, protože ticho typu "Nikdo není vzhůru" znělo úplně jinak. Okno na hlavní nádvoří bylo otevřené a noha, která mu vyčuhovala zpod pokrývky, se v ranním vánku pokrývala husí kůží. Strčil nohu zpátky pod deku. Hřála. To bylo příjemné. Všechny ostatní vjemy k němu vůbec přicházely tak nějak pomalu, něžně a skoro láskyplnně.  
Vůně kafe, které Lyra musela uvařit, než šla běhat, a teď na něj čekalo vedle v kuchyňce. Švitoření ptáčků v koruně obřího aldebaránského mullovníku. O něco vzdálenější - a vulgárnější - švitoření studentů, kteří na poslední chvíli dobíhali na první přednášku...  
PŘEDNÁŠKA! uvědomil si Galen.  
O dvě horečné vteřiny později byl z postele venku. O další dvě natažený na podlaze, neboť zakopl o vlastní nohavici, do které se zoufale snažil nasoukat. Kolem kuchyně to vzal třemi skoky, smykem zabrzdil a bleskově do sebe hodil hlt kafe. Zcela v intencích zákonů, podle nichž funguje Vesmír, bylo horké jako prase. Bylo mu to jedno.  
Na trase Kolej - Přednáškový sál 6 trhl rekord. V běhu, i četnosti polohlasného užití sousloví "do prdele." Vyletěl schody. Už už bral za kliku, když si s bolestnou intenzitou uvědomil dvě věci - dataválečky zůstaly na nočním stolku, tudíž nemá materiály. A pak to, že sál praská ve švech. Přednáška očividně začala bez něj.  
"Vidíte? Co jsem vám říkal. Synchronicita!" hulákal za katedrou Orson. Měl na sobě odrbané šortky a jedno z triček, pamatujících krásné časy, kdy seděl v auditoriu on. Pod očima kruhy. Když si ho všiml, radostně zamával. Pár studentů z davu, který na něj z nějakého důvodu koukal jako na rockovou hvězdu, se ohlédlo.  
"Hej, lidi, všichni pozdravte doktora Ersa!" povykoval Orson a v auditoriu se ozval potlesk a pár nadšených hvízdnutí. Galen pocítil mírné, jen velmi mírné nutkání kolegu praštit, ale když si uvědomil, že mu defacto zachránil zadek, okamžitě ho přešlo. Nasadil úsměv někoho, kdo spal příliš málo hodin a v krvi mu koluje příliš málo kofeinu.  
Seběhl ke katedře a dokázal se přitom zmátořit natolik, že si s několika studenty plácl. Dost nepříjemně v některých poznával bývalé kumpány od Holky a námořníka.  
"Zdravím všechny přítomné!" řekl. "Dnešní lekce zní - vždycky se na přednášku dostavte včas." Naklonil se k Orsonovi, který ho přátelsky poplácal po zádech. "Děkuju. Povedlo se mi totálně vytuhnout."  
"V cajku," mrkl na něj zády ke studentům Orson. "Stejně se tu chci porozhlídnout. Někoho hledám."  
"Cože?" zašeptal udiveně Galen.  
"Později," sykl Orson a obrátil se zpátky. "Pro začátek, děcka... Karty na stůl. Zvedněte ruce všichni, kdo se na letní semináře přihlásil JEN proto, že si myslí, kdovíjaká s náma nebude sranda."  
Zvedli ruce. Všichni. V horní části auditoria zase hvízdání.  
"To jsem si myslel," řekl Orson. "Děkuju. Jste skvělí, vy hajzlíci, miluju vás! Ale jestli si myslíte, že nebudete makat, jste na omylu. Tohle je Brentaal, žádný prázdninový středisko. S techniky se uvidím ve dvě odpoledne. Přijďte střízliví. Krystalografové laskavě nechají zadky v lavicích, protože teď s nesmírným potěšením předám slovo absolutně nejgeniálnějšímu teoretickému matematikovi a odborníkovi na krystalografii, se kterým jsem se kdy setkal. Dámy a pánové - doktor Galen Walton Erso!"  
Potlesk. Opravdu nadšený.  
"Díky," řekl Galen. A k tomu šílenci šeptem dodal: "Minul ses profesí. Měls být roztleskávačka."  
"Vole," zašeptal pobaveně Orson a něco mu nenápadně vsunul do dlaně. Dataváleček. S materiály. Byl sice pořád tak trochu magor, od studií se zklidnil jen nepatrně, ale v jistém směru vážně myslel na všechno.  
"Zrzek, první řada, třetí sedadlo zleva," pošeptal Galenovi do ucha, než vyrazil zpátky ke schodům. "Zkus ho prověřit, díky."  
A vyběhl vzhůru jako sportovní hvězda po skvěle odvedeném zápase. Se zhruba stejnou odezvou.  
Galen pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. Některé věci se fakticky nemění. Milují ho. Když už pro nic jiného, tak proto, že když s nimi mluví, je úplně stejný jako oni. Brilantní odborník, ale někde v jádru, v úplně nejsoukromější části Orsona, mu nikdy nepřestalo být šestnáct.  
S pocitem, že se věci příjemně navrací do rovnováhy, vsunul dataváleček do terminálu a počkal, až se mu za zády rozzáří obří tabule.  
"Lekce druhá," řekl s úsměvem. "Neberte si z toho cvoka příklad... Vydrží mnohem víc než vy."  
Smáli se, ale zároveň se jim nějak dařilo vypadat soustředěně. Obecně vzato bylo dost zvláštní být za katedrou, ale konečně se cítil líp.

***

Samozřejmě tam byl. Ten zrzavý student. Ovšem NIKOLI zároveň student Brentaalu. Vetřelec. Prozatím mu to procházelo - ačkoli se každou, každičkou vteřinu klepal, že mu na rameno dopadne něčí ruka a hlas dvoumetrového chlápka z ochranky zaburácí: "VAŠE DOKLADY, PROSÍM!"  
Jasně že si uvědomoval, že je to celé úplně pitomý nápad. Jasně, že tu VŮBEC neměl co dělat. Jeho pocity byly momentálně velmi zmatené a skládaly se převážně z hrůzy, že ho někdo načape, a čisté euforie, že ty dva vidí. Že fakticky sedí v přednáškovém sále a Krennic a Erso stojí jen malý kousek od něj. Za to, aby ty dva neuvěřitelné lidi viděl pracovat, by obětoval pravou ruku. No dobře, ruku ne, tu potřebuje, ale něco důležitého a zásadního určitě! Byli totiž úžasní. Tak moc úžasní, jak si může uvědomovat jen nerdovitý, zrzavý kluk, kterému bylo nedávno šestnáct. Když se sem na základě zprávy o jejich účasti na letních seminářích rozhodl vetřít, absolutně nečekal, že to bude taková síla. Neměl ani ponětí, že se mu při pohledu na Orsona Callana Krennicka budou ježit vlasy na zátylku - tak obrovské má ten chlap charisma. Ani ve snu si nepředstavoval, že hned první večer bude - vyzbrojen falešným průkazem identity - sedět se staršími studenty na baru, lámat do sebe panáky a Orson - jeho celoživotní technologická a architektonická hvězda - bude pařit jen malý kousek od něj. V podstatě s ním. No, skoro.  
Upřímně, v těch šestnácti vám stačí málo.  
Abyste se zamilovali.  
Nebo skončili v průšvihu.  
Ještě to nevěděl, ale pomalu, ale jistě se mu dařilo obojí.


	15. Human friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes dojde na řešení vážných témat. Naštěstí nejen těch. Také se dozvíme něco o jedné důležité tradici, kterou Orson potřebuje předat dál.  
> (Opět bez beta-readu. Milovníci formálně správné češtiny, nevytahujte blasterů svých. Děkuji.)

Tu noc se to začalo lámat, ale jak Lyra zjistila, přesně tyhle jemné nuance si člověk uvědomí mnohem, mnohem později. Zpravidla až ve chvíli, kdy svět znevlídní a události do sebe zapadnou s krutostí, na kterou nemůžete být připraveni.  
Zatímco Orson vypadl za svou skupinou technologů, a Galen končil svou první přednášku, v poklidu pracovala a šlo jí to od ruky jako nikdy předtím. Byla skoro v polovině chystaného článku o posledních nálezech kyberu na Amaralu, když se Galen, očividně skvěle naladěný, vřítil dovnitř.  
"Měla bys ho vidět - užívá si to, a studenti ho absolutně zbožňujou!"  
"Kdo by ho nezbožňoval," ušklíbla se a dala mu pusu. "Teď vážně," zadívala se na něj. "Připadá ti v pohodě? Jasně, já vím, že je pako, pořád pije, a funguje asi jako poletucha na kofeinu, ale... Nevím, zdá se mi, že to není úplně on."  
"Myslíš 'v pohodě' na Orsonovské poměry," zamyslel se Galen. "Upřímně? Moc ne. Co vím, v práci je dost pod tlakem. A oba víme, že na striktní armádní režim fakt není stavěný. Nedovedu si představit, jak příšerný to tam pro něj musí být."  
Lyra si povzdechla, zvedla nohy na sedadlo židle a objala si kolena.  
"Budu litovat, že jsem se ptala, ale co PŘESNĚ ti v té hospodě řekl?"  
Galenův obličej pohasl. Chvilku mlčel. Pak si přitáhl židli blíž k té její a položil jí ruku na paži.  
"Možná bychom si k tomu měli něco nalít," řekl.  
"Povídej," vyzvala ho.  
Galen se zhluboka nadechl. Teď už se nedalo couvnout. Jestli v něco věřil, byl to její klid a míra vcítění. Věděl, že tu informaci zvládne. Takže udělal tu jedinou věc, která se udělat dala - pustil se do vyprávění.  
O necelou hodinu později Lyra vstala a otevřela tu láhev sama. Chvilku rachtala v kuchyňce ve snaze najít čisté skleničky, pak mávla rukou, zavdala si rovnou z láhve a pak ji podala jemu. Objali se. Jako manželé na voru, co se pomalu potápí.  
"Konzultoval to s Frull, naší bývalou profesorkou... V zásadě jsme se všichni shodli na tom, že jakmile - jestli! - ten zatracený projekt dokončí, budeme potřebovat perfektně vystavěný plán."  
"Pro případ, že nad tou... věcí ztratí kontrolu," konstatovala.  
"Což ztratí. Nedělejme si iluze, že se s ním Impérium nepokusí vyčurat. Rozhodně nebude první vědec, kterého využili. Není naivní, uvědomuje si, že je v maléru. Ale z určitých smluv se vycouvává poměrně..."  
"Těžko," přikývla. Představivost měla v tomhle směru až nepříjemně konkrétní. Cítila, jak ji alkohol pálí v žaludku, rozhoupaném už od rána. Obrázky, které se jí nádavkem vynořily v hlavě, tomu rozhodně nepřidaly.  
"To poslední, co by chtěl, je nás ohrozit," řekl Galen. "Ale potřebovat mě bude. To tušíme už teď."  
Lyra na okamžik zavřela oči a pokochala se představou, jak do Orsona Callana Krennicka, jejich milovaného přítele, tluče násadou od smetáku, pak ho zavíjí do koberce a vzniklý závin odesílá Glendě a Speedymu zpátky na Lexrul, kde výprask utěšeně pokračuje.  
Nádech.  
Výdech.  
Jsem se Sílou. Síla je se mnou.  
Lepší.  
"Dobře," řekla nepatřičně klidným tónem. "O jakém časovém horizontu se tu bavíme?"  
"Odhadem? Tak čtyři, pět let? Je to opravdu VELKÝ projekt."  
"Pět let. Uvědomuješ si, že to už třeba..."  
"Budeme rodiče?" dodal Galen to, co si na poslední chvíli z pověrčivosti netroufla říct.  
Navzdory všeobecné mizérii se na sebe usmáli.  
"Do psí hadí," řekla Lyra, "Nejsem úplně dobrá v romantických řečech. Ale ráda bych řekla, že s nikým jiným bych se nerozmnožila raději."  
Galen se zasmál, zvedl ji do náruče a vysadil na psací stůl. Držel ji. Tak pevně, až zatajila dech. "Nejsem dobrej v romantických řečech, ale... nápodobně."  
"Zvládneme to, viď?" zašeptala mu do ucha, když ji nesl nahoru do ložnice.  
"Zvládneme," ujistil ji.  
Sám ale cítil, že přesně na tohle by počítal statistiky velice nerad. 

***

Bylo skoro jedenáct, když jim zaklepal na dveře ložnice. Pochopitelně ještě nespali - ačkoli po tom odpoledni by měli právoplatný nárok. K překvapení jich obou vypadal úplně střízlivě. Spíš vyčerpaně. Co ho vyčerpalo, nad tím se Lyře nechtělo ani přemýšlet. Celou dobu uvažovala, co bude cítit, až ho poté, co jí Galen všechno řekl, zase uvidí, ale vztek se kupodivu nedostavil. Spíš podivné nutkání zabalit toho idiota do deky a pevně ho držet. Z Galenova výrazu mohla soudit, že se mu v hlavě odehrává něco velmi podobného.  
"Zdravím a pozdravuji," řekl Orson, "přináším dary! Teda...," zasmál se, "spíš nějakej chlast, jídlo, který je čistě teoreticky human friendly, a Sastifariánskej muzikál, co byl nechtěně srandovní už před klonovýma válkama. Můžu dál?"  
"Rač vstoupit," řekl Galen. Lyra se posunula a poplácala na vzniklou mezeru mezi nimi. "Jen pojď."  
"Děkuji," zasalutoval. "Hele, nevyrušil jsem vás z něčeho speciálního? Třeba z výroby mojí budoucí neteře, nebo tak nějak?" ujistil se.  
"Všiml sis, že jsme oba oblečení?"  
"Co já vím o vašich sexuálních zvycích, lidi..."  
"Kušuj," rozesmála se Lyra konečně. "A nevylévej mi omáčku na deku, buď od té lásky. Co to vlastně je?" zhrozila se. Obsah její krabičky s jídlem byl nádherně, zářivě modrý a lehce světélkoval. Pod radioaktivně vyhlížejícím přísvitem a lahodnou vůní mořské brízy se daly tušit jacísi drobní, nehybní chapadloidové.  
"Nemám tušení. Ale je to hrozně dobrý," dodal s plnou pusou.  
Ukradl Galenovi jeden polštář a nacpal si ho pod hlavu. Venku se muselo ochladit, protože nohy v kraťasech měl úplně ledové. Lyra přes něj s povzdechem přehodila společnou pokrývku. Orson se usmál a dal jí modře upatlanou pusu na tvář.  
"Human friendly," opakoval sklepticky Galen.  
"To víš že jo. Nesmíš bejt tak konzervativní."  
"Je to trochu tužší, ale vážně docela fajn," řekla Lyra. "A teď... co je, u Palpatinovejch zapranejch trenclí, Sastifariánskej muzikál?"  
Orson jí věnoval ohromený pohled.  
"Moment, tys tý zdejší tradici tenkrát unikla? Kecáš."  
"Tradici?"  
"Jsem vážně ohromen!" pronesl tónem pohoršeného šlechtice - ani jeden z nich to samozřejmě nemohl tušit, ale bezděky přitom parodoval guvernéra Tarkina. "Jak jsi, Galene, mohl dopustit něco takového? Neodpustitelné!"  
"O co jde?"  
Orson si utřel pusu, posadil se a zhluboka se nadechl.  
"Tak tedy, drahá...," vytáhl z kapsy dataváleček a šoupl ho do projektoru, "Dovol, abych zaplnil tvou trestuhodnou mezeru ve vzdělání a seznámil tě s fenoménem, zvaným..."  
Protější stěna se rozzářila a vykvetly na ní jiskřivé barvy a mnohočetná skupina snědých tanečníků v dechvyrážejících kostýmech. "AAAAAAA," zařval ten, co stál nejblíž holokameře.  
"Sastifariánský muzikál!" dodal Orson, a v tu chvíli zavířily bubny a hlavní chlapík, vězící v příliš velkém žlutém turbanu bleskově spustil cosi, co znělo přesně jako: "Tunatunatunáááááááá!" Skupina se dala do tance a Lyřina čelist pomaličku klesla dolů. Pronikavé rytmy do ní narazily jako spídr, kterému selhaly brzdy. Bylo to pestrobarevné, chytlavé, šílené a hlučné a nedalo se tomu utéct.  
"Tyvole," hlesla fascinovaně. Galen vyprskl smíchy a Orson se k ní naklonil. "  
"Jo, abych nezapomněl... Samozřejmě JE to milostnej příběh. Nemáme titulky, ale budu ti překládat. Na," vsunul jí do ruky tenkou, vlastnoručně ubalenou cigaretu. Voněla jako čerstvě posečená louka kdesi na Naboo.  
"Obávám se, že bez toho si to úplně nevychutnáš."  
Zkusmo potáhla. Lahodné. Uvolňující. Hudba samozřejmě řvala dál, ale jako by ztratila hrany a místo nich získala barvy.  
Jednoho krásného dne, blesklo jí hlavou, ti nakopu zadek. Ber to jako slib. Ten den přijde.  
Jednou.  
Momentálně si ale neměla sílu na víc, než ho pod dekou obejmout kolem pasu, položit mu hlavu na rameno, a dívat se. Vesmír se otevřel a spolkl je všechny tři naráz.  
Tunatunatunatunáááááááááá!


	16. Zpátky v Hangáru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otázka: je v létě na Brentaalu JENOM sranda?  
> Jak se to vezme... Pojďte se společně podívat do (svého času) slavného a špičkově vybaveného Hangáru 6. Na nic nesahejte. Držte se žlutých čar, namalovaných na podlaze - nejsou tam pro legraci. Jo, a vemte si helmu. Vy taky! A nikdy, zdůrazňuji, NIKDY nelezte do žlutých bezpečnostních ohrad k robotům, když nejsou ve vrátcích aktivované koncové spínače. Nikdy.  
> Konec bezpečnostního školení. Díky za pozornost.
> 
> PS.:Pro představu můžete popatřiti na milý a uklidňující videoklip Believe od Chemical Brothers. Jen to, pěkně prosíme, nedělejte před spaním.

Když došlo k té hloupé nehodě, v podstatě nedělali nic důležitého. Jen se na rektorovu - a Frullinu - žádost pokoušeli ověřit, v jakém stavu je zařízení v jejich milovaném, roky nepoužívaném Hangáru. Zajímavé je, že si Galen ex-post přesně uvědomoval, čím to peklo začalo. Jako by to s několikavtřeinovým předstihem nějak viděl, ale zbývalo příliš málo času, aby tomu dokázal zabránit.  
Z plošiny dva a půl metru nad dílnou viděl rameno, které se zaseklo na půl cesty, utýraná serva zakvílela a z kloubu začaly sršet jiskry. Jak se na ovládací desce rozblikaly kontrolky a rozeřvaly indikátory přetížení. V podlaze to výhružně zahučelo. Smrad spáleniny jim zdola ošlehl obličeje.  
Galen ještě jednou třískl do stopky. Nic.  
Dvě možnosti, letělo mu zběsile hlavou. Zkoušet to dál a uškvařit pojistky i s generátorem, nebo skočit z plošiny dolů, otevřít klec a vypnout toho pitomého robotického sabotéra fyzicky. Přesně v tu chvíli se mu periferním zrakem mihl stín a plošina se povážlivě zahoupala, jak prasklo jedno z kotvících lan. Z ovládacího panelu vyšlehl plamen.  
"To zkurvený rozhraní!" zařval od zábradlí Orson. "Vypni koncáky, jdu dolů!"  
"Cože?" zahulákal nevěřícně Galen.  
Dole zatím probíhalo peklo. Řev sílil. Robotická ramena se na svých drahách pohybovala chaoticky a bezděčně likvidovala křehkou elektroniku i sebe sama navzájem. Občas v houstnoucím dýmu dál v kleci zajiskřila další z mnoha mikroexplozí.  
"KONCÁKY!" zaburácel Orson ještě hlasitěji.  
Galen samozřejmě věděl, že je to pitomost. Pitomost potenciálně smrtící. Někdy za vás ale rozhodují instinkty. Doplazil se po rozklepané plošině k doutnajícím ovladačům a z posledních sil, skoro poslepu zaškubal za páky. Jeho mozku trvalo skoro vteřinu a půl, než si uvědomil, že jsou rozpálené doběla - to už byly naštěstí dole. Navzdory jeku zaslechl cvaknutí ve dvířkách klecí, jak se koncové pojistky deaktivovaly. A v tu chvíli Orson skočil.  
Skoro šest úděsných vteřin neviděl Galen přes dým a jiskry vůbec nic, jen přikrčený u zábradlí čekal, kdy se ozve řev člověka, sápaného na kusy. A pak, úplně nečekaně, všechno utichlo. Nebylo to ovšem ticho úplné. Pořád jste mohli slyšet klesající vžžžžžuuuum zpomalujících servomotorů, a pink rozžhavených dílů, které brzy začnou vychládat.  
"Orsone?" hlesl Galen stísněně. Dole nic, jen plošina zaskřípěla a sesunula se tak nízko, aby se mohl pustit zábradlí a seskočit na podlahu.  
"Orsone."  
Vysoko nad ním se konečně spustily větráky a dýmu začalo ubývat. Galen se podvědomě přikrčil. Představa Orsona, bezvládného, zkrvaveného a spolehlivě mrtvého, byla vlezlá a nepříjemně intenzivní.  
"Do hajzlu, ORSONE!" zakřičel a hlas se mu žalostně zlomil. Žádná odpověď.  
Čas se prodlužoval a sirupovatěl.  
"Orsone."  
Přiměl rozklepaná kolena k pohybu, ale připadalo mu to jako běh v nočních můrách, kdy prcháte a přitom se brodíte hustou marmeládou. Dvířka do bezpečnostní klece visely na posledním pantu. Když do nich vztekle a zoufale kopl, upadly docela. Vřítil se do pracovní zóny a v poslední vteřině sklonil hlavu - porouchaná robotická ramena se nad ním skláněla jako černé, spící příšery. Vědět, že bez zajištěných koncáků se samy spustit nemůžou, zrovna moc nepomáhalo. Stejně se ve vší té úzkosti přistihl, jak si v duchu podvědomě představuje, kudy vedou jejich obvyklé dráhy pohybu, a kam by měl případně uhnout. Podlahu pokrývaly elektronické trosky. Většina z nich ještě doutnala. Galen zuřivě zamával rukama, aby rozehnal zbytky páchnoucího dýmu. Pak ho uviděl.  
Orson se opíral zády o žluté pletivo, schoulený a neskutečně špinavý, pokoušel se vykašlat vlastní plíce, ale vypadal v pořádku.  
Rozhodně daleko živěji, než si Galen představoval. Galen na cestě k němu klopýtl; úleva byla tak obrovská, že se mu jednoduše podlomila kolena. Orson konečně přestal kašlat, slepě zašátral před sebou a objal ho. Galen cítil, jak se mu otřásají záda, a v tu chvíli si uvědomil, že se Orson hystericky směje. Bylo to příšerné. Příšerně nakažlivé. Měl chuť mu jednu vrazit. A zároveň ho utěšit. Ale tak, docházelo mu, by se vlastně dalo popsat celé jejich kamarádství v kostce. Odjakživa.  
"Víš, co je nehorší?" zahuhlal Orson chraplavě. "Takový ty věci, co se nedají opravit ani kladivem."  
"Debile," řekl Galen. Znělo to skoro něžně.  
Chvíli tak seděli, zatímco chladnoucí díly dál dělaly pink, a detektoru dýmu u stropu konečně docvaklo, že by měl naskočit a pustit na ně vodu, což přivodilo Orsonovi další záchvat smíchu. Adrenalin pomalu odplýval, o absurditě situace se to ale říct nedalo, to cítili oba.  
"Zapálili jsme Hangár 6," konstatoval poklidně Orson. "Lonsdale nás zabije."  
"To není vůbec nic proti tomu, co nám udělá Lyra, až se to dozví."  
"A kruci."  
"Jsi celej?"  
"Jsem nezničitelnej."  
"Taky se obávám...," povzdechl si Galen. Najednou mu to s konečnou platností došlo. Že toho pitomce neopustí. Že to nejde. Že Orson Callan Krennic tu pro ně bude vždycky. Jako šílený mladší sourozenec bez pudu sebezáchovy, kterého jste nikdy neměli, a kterého budete tahat z maléru do smrti smrťoucí. Protože i když byste ho s chutí přetrhli jako alfánskou grullu, představa, že ho ztratíte, je nesnesitelná.  
Galen zamrkal. Cítil, jak mu slzí oči. Z kouře. Určitě.  
Orson se mu v náruči zavrtěl.  
"Hele... ne že by to nebylo fajn, ale možná bys mě měl pustit, než se sem vřítí ochranka. Znáš to. Nerad bych tě přivedl do řečí."  
"Vole," řekl Galen, rozpačitě se vyškrábal na nohy a pomohl mu vstát. Právě včas, neboť přesně v tu chvíli se monumentální vrata Hangáru 6 otevřela a dovnitř se s trestuhodným zpožděním vřítil oficiální tým Brentaalských hasičů. Ve výzbroji vypadali velmi mužně. A velmi schopně.  
"Všechno je v pořádku!" vyběhl jim Galen v ústrety. To poslední, co by právě teď potřeboval, byla další sprška - tentokrát čistě chemická.  
"Pánové," oslovil je přátelsky Orson. "Právě včas."  
"Prohledejte to tu!" vyštěkl velitel. Byl o hlavu vyšší než ostatní a vypadal jako někdo, komu raději neodporujete. Červená kombinéza. Odznak s fénixem. Přísný modrý pohled. Široká ramena.  
"Vy," ukázal na Orsona, "buďte tak laskav a zkuste mi vysvětlit, co se tu do psí hadí odehrálo."  
Orsonův pohled vyjadřoval čirou nevinnost. A taky, všiml si rezignovaně Galen, nelíčený zájem. Opět na lovu. Po prožitém šoku ani památky.  
"Ehm, ehm, uhm...," udělal Orson a vychovaně si zakryl pusu. Tričko měl do poloviny rozškubnuté.  
"Nadýchal jste se kouře?" zeptal se velitel znepokojeně.  
"Jo, trochu. Vlastně mi není moc dobře," zavrávoral Orson dramaticky a mohutný požárník instinktivně přistoupil blíž, aby ho podepřel. Galen pocítil intenzivní nutkání plesknout se do čela. Ten chlap se mu jen zdá...  
"Mně nic není. Pokud vám to nevadí, půjdu k vašim kolegům k vozu sepsat protokol," řekl raději.  
"Díky, doktore Erso," řekl velitel. "Přece jenom se ale hlaste u kolejního medidroida. Pro jistotu. Už to tu zvládneme."  
"Rozhodně," zašeptal tónem umdlévající dvorní dámy Orson. Těsně před tím, než velitel zařval: "Híml, kde jen posranej zdravotník?" stihl na Galena mrknout.  
Galen udělal čelem vzad a kráčel pryč. Jiná reakce by teď neměla smysl. A začínal cítit, že toho vzrušení na něj přece jen začíná být trochu moc. A to ho ještě čekal ten největší úkol.  
Převyprávět Lyře průběh nehody tak, aby zredukoval počet "COŽE jste udělali?" na naprosté minimum. Chtělo to tak nějak snížit rating. Vynechat smrtící rizika. A celou záležitost s Orsonovým skokem z plošiny možná vynechat vůbec.  
Sakra.  
Možná by si k tomu měl něco nalít?  
Nemohl si zbavit dojmu, že co jsou s Orsonem zpátky na Brentaalu, klade si tuto otázku mnohem častěji než dřív... A lepší to hned tak nebude.


	17. Příčina a následek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Všichni pozdravte Orsonovu maminku! A zůstaňte ve stínu. Příští kapitola bude opět flashback. A po té dvacáté dostanete link na kompletní soundtrack k první sérii. Těšíte se?

Existuje pár vět, které v osm večer, po dni, nabitém takovou spoustou vzrušení, pravděpodobně slyšet nechcete. Třeba: mimochodem, víš jak jsi instaloval ty nové dveře do garáže? Tak už je nemáme. Nebo: omlouváme se, ale tu pojistku vám nevyplatíme. Já vím, je to nefér, ale máte přece ještě JEDNU ruku. Nebo: Orsone, volá ti máma.  
"Jsi normální?" ječela Glenda. "Právě mi volali ze školy!"  
"Mamiii...," protáhl Orson, jako když másla ukrajuje. "Vůbec o nic nešlo."  
"POŽÁR V HANGÁRU 6? Nic!? Ten debil z vrátnice mi řekl, že jsi MRTVÝ!"  
"Prosím tě, panu Seevimu je skoro třista let. Je rád, když ráno trefí do vlastní koupelny."  
"TO JE MI JEDNO! Málem jsem dostala infarkt, ty ZATRACENEJ IDIOTE!"   
"Promiň. Vůbec nic mi není. A Galenovi taky ne. Klid, Glendo. Dejchej."  
"Neštvi mě, Orsone! To, že už tam nestuduješ, ale učíš, ještě neznamená, že tě nemůžu přiletět proplesknout!"  
Orson prozíravě mlčel. Za zády mu po špičkách procupital Galen, podle všeho se pokoušel být co nejnenápadnější.  
"Já se z vás picnu," vzdychla Glenda. "Bohové Placatý skály, proč já nemůžu mít normální děti..."  
Orsonova záda se o kousíček narovnala. Máma očividně začínala trochu vychládat. Ještě ne úplně, ale...  
"Jak se vede Speedymu?" položil zdánlivě neškodnou otázku. Glendě blýsklo v očích.  
"O tom mi ani nemluv. Jsou to tři dny, co to s kluzákem napálil do chrounovníku. Nějakou srandovní náhodou ZROVINKA na území rafinerie. Ochranka byla radostí bez sebe. Ten kluzák samozřejmě poznali. Stálo mně to osm set kreditů a spoustu vysvětlování."  
"Je celej?"  
"Jo," povzdechla si Glenda mrzutě. "Má jen pár škrábanců. A cestou domů ho pokousala koala. Nicméně - neodbíhej od tématu! Kolik budou stát škody na tom zatraceným hangáru?" zeptala se přísně.  
"Ani kredit. Zjišťoval jsem to... Brentaalská univerzita cvakne větší část z pojistky a zbytek doplatím z úspor za ty projekty v Coruscantu."  
"Páni! Netušila jsem, že ty prachy ještě máš."  
"Výhoda dospělosti. Těch osm stovek ti pošlu. Neklesej na duchu. Pořád je tu jistá naděje, že z toho Speedy vyroste," zasmál se. Protože teď už to očividně bylo bezpečné.  
"Asi jako ty, co?" zašklebila se.   
"Stejskalo se mi," řekl a upřel na ni nejmilejší a nejmodřejší pohled, jakého byl schopen.   
"Nehraj to na mě," zasmála se. "A koukej se pak taky stavit doma. Vůbec nevím, na čem teď děláš."  
Orsona lehce zamrazilo. Na to, co by si Glenda myslela o jeho novém projektu, by si klidně mohl vsadit. A pak prchat. Hodně rychle. A hodně daleko.  
"Stavím se," ujistil ji. "A dávej na sebe pozor, jasný?"  
"Ty taky. A pozdravuj budoucí Ersovi."  
"Budu."  
Cvak.  
Holostůl potemněl a Orson se na křesle schoulil do klubíčka. V zorném poli se mu vzápětí objevila Galenova ruka se skleničkou, ve které cinkal led.   
"Ona to neví, co?" konstatoval tiše Galen. Orson nešťastně zavrtěl hlavou.   
"V životě by to nepochopila."  
"Upřímně... taky to moc nechápeme. Ale pořád ti chceme pomoct."  
Orson mlčel. Bylo očividné, že se v něm odehrává něco velmi komplikovaného. Něco, co vážně docela bolí, a co je velmi těžké odít do slov.  
"Děkuju," řekl potom. "Vím, že se občas chovám jako strašnej debil, ale... Nikdy jsem nikomu nebyl tak hrozně vděčnej, že tu pro mě je. Vážně si toho cením. Opravdu."  
"Hele," řekl tiše Galen. "My dva asi nejsme moc stavění na tyhle dojemný řečičky, co?"  
"Ne," zasmál se Orson. "To nejsme."  
A Galen vztáhl ruku a neobratně ho poplácal po rameni. "Lyra jela do města. Pojďme se opít a probrat tu srandu v Hangáru. Jo, a mám pro tebe pár informací o tom tvém zrzavém stalkerovi, mimochodem."  
"Páni! Jsem jedno ucho!"   
Tak vyrazili. K Holce a námořníkovi. Jak už jistě víte, v životě každého dospělého jedince občas dochází k situacím, kdy je nutno užíti těchto opravných prostředků. Neboť žádné jiné jaksi nepomáhají.

***

Zrzavý stalker na tom momentálně nebyl zrovna nejlíp. Přesněji, byl jednou nohou na útěku, obrazně řečeno.   
Klečel na posteli, v nervózní ruce třímal svůj batoh a druhou do něj bezmyšlenkovitě ládoval svých pár švestek. Spodní ret se mu třásl a světlá pleť se zalévala trapnou červení.  
Na té Ersově přednášce byl totiž určitě přistižen. Vážně nechtěl být nijak paranoidní, ale žádné jiné vysvětlení ho nenapadalo. To, že si na něj dosud nevyšlápla ochranka, mohl pokládat dílem za náhodou, dílem za projev Ersovy laskavosti. Ne, vážně. Ten chlap byl zjevně až příliš laskavý na to, aby s ním vyrazil dveře hned a přede všemi.   
Ale VĚDĚL to.   
Nebo musel mít aspoň podezření.  
Proč jinak by mu kladl tolik otázek? ODBORNÝCH otázek? Jo, to byla největší slabina v jeho plánu - o krystalografii věděl mnohem míň, než by jako student této fakulty vědět měl. Z prostého důvodu.  
On totiž - TRAMTADADÁÁÁÁ, rej flitrů a tančících jednorožců - NIKDY na Brentaalu nestudoval.   
Je jen pitomec, co miluje vědu - teoreticky. A ti dva - Erso a Krennic - jsou pro něj něco jako superhvězdy. Geniální. Charismatičtí. Nedotknutelní. A ještě ke všemu - jak zjistil až tady, naživo - vážně skvělí.  
Zrzek procítěně vzdychl a zapnul přezky batohu. Aspoň je potkal. Což bylo skoro víc, než od tohohle praštěného podniku vůbec mohl očekávat. A teď, myslel si, je nejvyšší čas odsud vysmahnout.  
Zamkl pokoj - kartu nechá pověšenou na hlavní recepci - a s povzdechem, v němž se zračila tíže celého světa, vykročil přes nádvoří.  
Už jsme se zmínili, že Vesmír je ve své podstatě pěkná svině? Je. Neboť přesně ve chvíli, kdy stalker opustil byt, a na opačné straně nádvoří opustili byt Orson s Galenem, jako by v nejjemnější matérii Síly, Vesmíru a vůbec, cosi tichounce cinklo. Asi jako když se z hromady kamení uvolní jeden malinkatý, ale důležitý oblázek.  
Vždyť víte.  
Synchronicita.


	18. Temné místo - Flashback osmý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesmír je zákeřný, a autoři také. Do konce první série zbývají tři kapitoly. A tenhle flashback vám objasní, jakže se to vlastně má s Orsonovým "malým problémem."  
> Bude to bolet.  
> Ale znáte to.   
> Všechno zlé je k něčemu dobré.

Faktem je, že někdy to prostě nefunguje. A dalším faktem je, že občas to nevyhnutelně zjistí i někdo, s kým jste tisíckrát předtím vyváděli pitomosti, a ani ve snu by vás nenapadlo, že někdy uvidí i vaši druhou, smutnější stránku. Ruff to každopádně nečekal. Jediné, co při své druhé otočce na Brentaalu plánoval, bylo vypít s Orsonem pár piv, dát řeč a zkrátka s ním "pobejt." Měl toho cvoka rád. Bez ohledu na cokoli. Sotva ale vstoupil do bytu, bylo jasné, že se něco stalo. Atmosféra, co se tu vznášela ve vzduchu, byla vážně divná. Jenomže i Ruff se narodil na Lexrulu. A jako takový ctil odvěkou zásadu, z ničeho se nepodělat. Takže se preventivně usmál, mávl na Lyru, co si u stolku četla, a automaticky vyrazil k Orsonovým dveřím.   
"Fakt ti do toho nechci mluvit," ozvala se šeptem Lyra, "ale teď bych tam radši nechodila."  
S rukou na klice se ohlédl. Její výraz byl dostatečně výmluvný, aby mu okamžitě došlo, že tentokrát nevtipkuje. Zároveň si intenzivně uvědomil, jak nezvykle je celý byt tichý. Celý svět jako by potemněl a nutil člověka tlumit hlas.  
"Co se děje?"  
Lyra vstala a natáhla se pro něco na poličku.   
"No," pousmála se smutně, "manická fáze skončila. Je to s ním teď trochu složitý. Jestli se nenecháš odradit," hodila po něm malou krabičku, "zkus mu aspoň vnutit léky."  
Výborně, pomyslel si. Teď už se mu ty dveře nechtělo otevřít vůbec. Jenže - jak už to tak kladné postavy dělají - musel. Zkrátka si nemohl pomoct.  
Uvnitř byla tma. Všechny závěsy pečlivě zatažené, jen dole u zdi blikala kontrolka jednoho z udělátek. Pak pramínek světla ode dveří olízl obdélník postele a zpod pokrývky se ozvalo podrážděné zavrčení.  
"Vypadni," zahuhlal tlumeně Orson.   
"Nechci tě otravovat," zašeptal stísněně, "jen ti nesu-"  
"VYSMAHNI, dneska nefunguju. Čemu na tom, sakra, nerozumíš!?"  
Ruff ustrnul.   
Tenhle tón znal. Byl jednoznačně odpornej. Tón, co se vám do lopatek zařízne jako nůž a zapříčiní, že se vturánu cítíte jako zanedbatelná nula.  
Vykročil. Byl skoro u dveří, když mu to celé zničehonic docvaklo a vztek do něj narazil takovou silou, až se mu roztřásla kolena. Obrátil se zpátky.  
"A víš ty co, Orsone? NASRAT. Mám plný zuby toho, jak tu kolem tebe všichni cupitají po špičkách a tolerují ti kdejakou nehoráznost, protože jsi to TY. ZAVŘI ZOBÁK a nepřerušuj mě!"   
Zhluboka, rozřeseně se nadechl. " Takže teďka," pokračoval tiše, "máme zhruba dvě možnosti. Buď se seberu, nechám tě bejt, jako všichni týpci přede mnou, nebo si SAKRA KRUCINÁL, vezmeš ty pitomý léky, a já pak třeba půjdu a zkusím tě aspoň trochu zahřát. Návrhy?"  
Pod dekou ticho. Dlouhé. Tísnivé. Dokonce i komároidi na stěnách zadržovali dech. Pak, po minutě, která se Ruffovi zdála být nekonečná, ze škvíry pod pokrývkou vyklouzla hubená paže a po krátkém šátrání rozsvítila lampičku. Orson se pomaličku posadil. Vypadal tak zbědovaně, že Ruff instinktivně vykročil k posteli, ale Orson ho gestem zastavil. Nedíval se na něj, celou dobu mžoural kamsi dolů do peřin. Sebral ze stolku sklenici vody a napřáhl k Ruffovi dlaň. Třásla se. Ruff mu na ni vysypal tabletu a Orson ji poslušně spolkl. Pak zamumlal. "Dva."  
"Cože?"  
"Beru si dva." opakoval Orson tichounce.   
Další prášek a opatrný hlt vody, která už musela být odporně zteplalá. Orsonova pusa tvořila dokonalé obrácené U, když s hlasitým cinknutím odložil sklenici, objal si vsedě kolena a bradou se o ně opřel. V ramenou mu vynervovaně cukalo, ale Ruff cítil, jak to příšerné napětí konečně odplývá.  
"Tak," pousmál se. "Mám teď vypadnout, nebo chceš, abych tu s tebou chvíli zůstal?"  
Orson zvedl hlavu a poprvé se podíval přímo na něj. S rudými kruhy pod očima a svěšenými koutky vypadal jako svůj vlastní příznak. Skoro neznatelně kývl.  
"Mám jít k tobě?" zeptal se Ruff jemně.  
"...kjo," hlesl Orson. Zvedl okraj deky, pro případ, že by to pozvání nebylo úplně jasné.   
Ruff neváhal ani vteřinu. Skopl kecky a vlezl si k němu tak, jak byl - v tričku a kraťasech. Orson zhasl a přehodil přes oba přikrývku.  
Dlouhou chvíli tam ve tmě jen leželi, bez hlesu a rozpačitě, aniž se sebeméně dotýkali jeden druhého. Teprve pak se Orson stočil do klubíčka a nechal Ruffa, ať ho zezadu obejme. Dýchal velmi opatrně.   
"Je ti hodně zle?" zašeptal Ruff.  
"Ne. Jsem jen příšerně utahanej. A nemůžu spát, což to... moc nevylepšuje."  
"Hele, možná to není bipolárka. Třeba se ti po tom půroce řádění prostě jen vybijou baterky."  
Orson se tiše uchechtl, ale moc vesele to neznělo.  
"Jo, to je dobrá teorie."   
Tlumeně zasténal. "Do psí řiti, přijdu si jak rozbitej frachťák. Promiň. Nechtěl jsem na tebe být hnusnej."  
"To je dobrý."  
"Ne, to teda není. Když je mi blbě, chovám se pokaždý jak kretén."  
"Hele, kušuj," zamumlal mu do zcuchaných vlasů Ruff. "Je to jen ataka a Lyra s Galenem to vědí."  
"Já vím, jenomže..."   
Počkat, on VÁŽNĚ popotáhl? Ruff cítil, jak se Orsonova záda napnula, když zadržel dech. Jako někdo, kdo se hrozně snaží nesesypat, ale stojí ho to strašný energie. Opatrně ho hladil.  
"Jak dlouho to trvá?" zeptal se.  
"To je různý. Chvilku. Tejden, dva. Ta únava je ještě v cajku. K smrti mě děsí ten útlum. Jako když ti spadne celá senzorická síť najednou. Konec. Šlus. Zhasnuto. Zavíráme."  
"Ty léky... Zabíraj?"  
"Hm. Kdybych nebyl idiot a pokaždý si nemyslel, že to zvládnu bez nich."  
Ruff zafuněl. Na to se jaksi nedalo nic říct.  
V místnosti bylo takové ticho, že skoro syšel, jak Lyra ve vedlejší místnosti posouvá na displeji text. Políbil příšeru do vlasů a pokrčil víc kolena, aby se mohla uvelebit pohodlněji. Orson tiše oddechoval, konečně se začínal trochu uvolňovat. Jeho záda hřála a Ruffovi se začínaly klížit oči, když Orson najednou zašeptal něco, co mu skoro vyrazilo dech a probudilo ho spolehlivěji, než kýbl studené vody.  
"Co?" zašeptal nevěřícně. Ne, tohle určitě neřekl. Ne teď. Ne, když je na tom takhle.   
"Udělej mi to," opakoval stejně tiše Orson. Postel zasténala, když se otočil a narazil chodidly na pelest. Zůstal ležet na zádech a neobratně Ruffa políbil, v té tmě se trefil kamsi pod bradu.   
"Potřebuju... Chci tě cejtit v sobě. Cejtit aspoň něco."  
Tohle, letělo Ruffovi hlavou, je naprosto šílený. Může to skončit průserem. Nevyjde to, a bude mu ještě hůř. Ale vykládejte to pitomýmu tělu, co se právě teď rozhodlo fungovat naprosto přirozeně a správně. Navzdory vší absurditě cítil, jak mu vysychá v puse a jestli existovalo něco jako detektory poplachu tam dole, víc už na sebe ani upozorňovat nemohly.   
"Ty jsi neuvěřitelnej-" stačil říct, než Orson sevřel v pěsti jeho tričko a přitáhl si ho blíž. Jeho pusa chňapla po té jeho. Jo, tohle už vypadalo jako Orson ve šťastnějších časech, aspoň trochu.   
Bylo by vážně, vážně super se tím nechat unést, jenže... Tohle bylo úplně špatně. Tak moc, že to Ruff nedokázal ignorovat, ani kdyby kdovíjak chtěl. Tlumeně zakňučel, když mu Orsonova ruka někde ve tmě pod dekou rozepnula kraťasy a vklouzla pod poklopec. Orson ho kousl do rtu - jen jemné, pečlivě odměřené hryznutí, které mu vyslalo do třísel další blažený záškub. Ten mizerný parchant to s ním uměl. Další z těch pitomých situací, kdy jste pevně přesvědčení, že nesmíte, ale váš morál už si ve skutečnosti dávno diskrétně odkašlal a pronesl něco jako: "Dobře, tak já se teď na chvilku otočím a nebudu se dívat."  
Ruff se s největším sebezapřením odtáhl, zašmátral na stolku po vypínači a v tlumeném světle si celý rozechvělý klekl. Vidět, jak k němu Orson zčervenalý a zadýchaný vzhlíží, bylo skoro k nevydržení.   
"Proč..."  
"Chci se na tebe dívat."  
"Uh. To nevím, jestli zvládnu."  
Ruff si přetáhl přes hlavu tričko, zbavit se kraťasů a trenýrek byla už otázka vteřiny.   
"Budeš muset," prohodil laškovně. Odhrnul deku k nohám postele, sklonil se, aby Orsona políbil a s obratností, která ho samotného ohromila, ho jemně přinutil zvednout pánev, aby mu mohl vysvléknout ty jeho. Zmuchlané tílko se dávno válelo na podlaze.  
"Nevím, cos to říkal o poruchách na senzorický síti," zašeptal, a sevřel je v dlani oba zároveň, "ale mně teda připadá, že tenhle úsek je úplně v pořádku."  
Orson vydal něco mezi zasténáním a tlumeným vyprsknutím smíchy.  
"Ach bože můj... Máš talent."  
"Kdepak. Mám skvělýho učitele."  
"Nepovídej?"  
"Jo. Je sice střelenej jak Lexrulská zimní veverka, ale..."  
"Ty hajzlíku drzej," řekl Orson láskyplně. Pohyb Ruffovy sevřené tlapy ho nutil zalapat po dechu a prohnout se v zádech. "Teď... teď už krucinál zhasneš? Prosím?" dodal s očima pevně zavřenýma.  
"Vteřinku."   
Ta věc mohla být čistě teoreticky na dvou, maximálně na třech místech. Byl to koneckonců Orsonův pokoj. Na nočním stolku, (nic), pod polštářem, (ani prd), nebo pod postelí - (á, heuréka!). Ruff vlastně nebyl nijak zvlášť zkušený, ale věděl, že jednou z prastarých zákonitostí tohoto vesmíru je fakt, že ať se teplota okolí pohybuje třeba na bodu varu, obsah tuby s lubrikantem je pokaždé studený jako prase. Orson to pochopitelně věděl taky. Takže ho to nijak zvlášť nepřekvapilo.


	19. Nejlepší noc tohoto léta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentiment je pěkné svinstvo. Dokonce i když jste Orson Krennic. ZEJMÉNA, když jste on.  
> Psáno pod vlivem vedra, (a jiných náročných překážek), a samozřejmě bez beta readu. Díky že jste tady, miluju vás!

"Tady," řekl Orson. Stál v uličce mezi kolejí pět a šest. Na té uličce vlastně nebylo nic zajímavého. Byl to jen průchod na hřiště. V podstatě jen temná rovná čára, dlážděná balvany, kterým se na Zemi říká kočičí hlavy. (Jestli se teď ptáte, zda na Brentaalu žijí kočky, rovnou říkáme, že nevíme. Ale chcete-li to zjistit, pošlete si v únoru přihlášku ke studiu. Ano, až TAK jsme zákeřní.)  
"Jo," řekl Galen. "Tohle si pamatuju."  
Byli střízliví - zatím - a bylo to příjemné. Celý večer byl příjemný. Vlahý a poklidný. Při představě, že to zanedlouho skončí a on se nevyhnutelně bude muset vrátit ke svému zaměstnavateli a svému projektu, naskakovala Orsonovi husí kůže. Vešel do uličky a tma ho spolkla jako hladová příšera. Světlo lamp z nádvoří sem nedosahovalo - nicotě se ho podařilo sežrat jen pár centimetrů od okraje. Orson překonal těch pár přesně odpočítaných metrů - zvládl by to i poslepu - a položil ruku na otisk dlaně na omítce. Zavřel oči. Usmál se.  
Jo, pořád tu byla. Ta vzpomínka. Mrazení v zádech. Spojenectví, zpečetěné něčím, co ani nečekali, že najdou. Zatracená blízkost, která nikdy nezmizela.  
"Ty jsi fakt sentimentální cvok, viď?" zasmál se Galen.  
"A no jo, furt," zabručel pobaveně Orson. Trochu se styděl, ale ve skutečnosti si nemohl pomoct. Zbožňoval to tu. Miloval každou vteřinu, kterou na téhle škole tenkrát strávili. Miloval ty dva. Oba. A vážně neměl problém si to přiznat.  
Pamatoval si to úplně všechno. I to, o čem nikdy nemluvili, protože Lyra byla příliš stydlivá a Galen příliš velký kámoš. A on, Orson, udělá COKOLI, aby je ochránil.  
"Ty pako," zašeptal Galen. Najednou stál u zdi těsně vedle něj. Položil svou ruku na jeho. Jen na pár vteřin. Ale stačilo to. Bylo to dost, aby Orsonovi s definitivní platností došlo, že Galen se na něj nevykašle. Ať přituhne jakkoli, tenhle kluk mu bude krýt záda do smrti smrťoucí.  
"Ty už fakt potřebuješ panáka, co?" Zasmál se Galen, když se Orson odlepil ode zdi a pevně ho objal.  
"Potřebuju tebe, ty vole."  
"Všiml sis, že jsem skoro ženatej?"  
"A to je nějaká ošklivá nemoc, jo?"  
Smáli se v té uličce jako dva idioti, kteří velkomyslně ignorují, že by měl přijít nějaký zítřek. Což, jak oba věděli, pomaličku přestávalo být jisté.  
"Jsem moc rád, žes nás sem vytáhl. Vlastně mi to docela prospělo."  
"Jo. Někdy je úžasný se ohlídnout, co? Kouknout se na svoje starý já."  
"Co jezdilo na pojízdným křesle po Hangáru 6 a dělalo VŽŽŽŽÍÍÍÍ..."  
"No, počkej, to jsme ale čekali na ty podělaný díly! Jsem se nudil! Nudit se je hrozný!"  
"Nejhorší," souhlasil se smíchem Galen. "Ještě že jsme pak našli ty speedery."  
"Hmmm. Rektor by s tebou asi úplně nesouhlasil. Hele, ale Frull se přiznala, že to byla ona, kdo tenkrát zamknul ochranku ve velíně."  
"To si děláš..."  
"Ani v nejmenším," chechtal se Orson. "Prej si na nás vsadila."  
"Předpokládám, že s rektorem," smál se srdečně Galen. "Kolik asi vysolil?"  
"Doufám, že víc, než dneska prochlastáme."  
Galen tiše vyprskl. Opřel se o zeď a zahleděl se vzhůru na tenkou mezeru černající oblohy, na které začínaly vykvétat hvězdy. Vesmír. Jako by vůbec někdy byl pochopitelný...  
"Orsone?"  
"Hm."  
"Co přesně se tu tenkrát stalo?"  
"To ti nemůžu říct. Už tenkrát po jízdě jsme se přece shodli, že tudy cesta nevede. Jsme kámoši."  
"Fajn," zasmál se se zavřenýma očima Galen. "Tak teď už mi to, ty pitomče, říct musíš."  
"Ále. To bylo ještě předtím. Vůbec o nic nešlo. Byls namol jak aurigiánskej vodní lenochod. To se nepočítá."  
"PROSÍM?"  
"Tak jo, tak jo," smál se Orson. "Dělám si srandu!"  
"Neděláš," konstatoval suše Galen. Ve tmě cítil, jak mu začínají rudnout tváře. Znal Orsona tolik let a pořád ještě evidentně nebyl imunní.  
"Ok," hlesl vedle něj Orson. O předloktí se mu otřelo jeho tričko, jak si stoupl před něj a instinktivně přitiskl dlaň na ten starý otisk.  
Mělo by mi to být přinejmenším divné, letělo Galenovi hlavou. Jako by to bylo divné každému heterosexuálovi, který má to štěstí, že celé roky nekamarádí s Orsonem Callanem Krennickem. Ostatně, NEMÁ snad být divné, když vás políbí jiný muž a vy nemáte ani trochu nutkání ho praštit?  
"Tohle?" zeptal se pak ohromeně. "Fakt jen tohleto?"  
"Fakt jen tohleto," usmál se Orson. "Hele, bylo nám kolik - šestnáct?"  
"Byli jsme dvojka pitomců," povzdechl si Galen.  
"Pche, byli jsme SKVĚLÍ! Pitomci byli ti ostatní," prohlásil Orson přesvědčeně. "A teď pojď. Hodlám použít ty nejlepší zásoby z fakultní hospody, abych zařídil, ať na to zase zapomeneš."  
"Výborně," zasmál se Galen.  
Odněkud zdálky zněla hudba. Když vyšli ven, kroužili nad nádvořím purpuroví netopýři a tyrkysové sylfy a spokojeně se rvali o kořist. Noc měla všechny příznaky noci, která si zaslouží označení Nejlepší noc těchhle prázdnin. Byli skoro u hospody, když Galenovi zapípala na komunikátoru zpráva.

JSEM NA CESTĚ, DORAZÍM ZA HODINU. MÁM PRO TEBE ZPRÁVU, KTERÁ TĚ POSADÍ NA ZADEK. ABYS TO USTÁL, BUDEŠ POTŘEBOVAT VĚTŠÍ MNOŽSTVÍ ALKOHOLU V KRVI. MILUJU TĚ. LYRA.

A Orson zahlédl na konci příjezdové cesty něco, co ho přimělo vykřiknout: "Do prdele! Tak to ani náhodou!" a rozeběhnout se jako šílenec.  
Galen se užasle zastavil. V dálce, skoro u hlavní brány, se pod batohem krčila drobná postava.  
Orsonova záhadná proměnná.


	20. Kruh se uzavřel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uteklo to, že? Nebojte. Je to jen první série. Druhá bude následovat. Jen tedy trochu temnější. Znáte to. Death Star. A tak.  
> Soundtrack k první sérii se právě chystá. Link na něj dostanete v ranním editu.  
> A ještě - díky, díky díky všem, kteří čtou a mají Orsona rádi! Jste pro něj obrovským zadostiučiněním, a tak vůbec. Jste nejlepší!

"Tak to ani omylem, mladej." vrčel Orson. Stalkerův batoh se válel opodál, zatímco Stalker se válel na zádech, obtížen pětasomdesáti kily Orsonových rozzuřených svalů, šlach a hranatých kolenou, co mu momentálně drtila žebra.  
"Uh..."  
"Nezdrhneš, aniž bys vysvětlil, co tu děláš!"  
"Pane Krennicku," kvíkl zrzek, "prosím..."  
"Neškemrej. A vysyp to. Kdo jsi? A co děláš na Brentaalu?"  
"Orsone," ozval se nad nimi Galenův pokojný hlas, "to že sem nepatří ještě neznamená, že mu máš prokousnout krční tepnu, prosím tě."  
Zrzek se viditelně přikrčil. Smysl pro černý humor očividně nebyl jeho nejsilnější stránka.  
"Já..."  
"No?"  
"Já jenom... Jen jsem vás chtěl to..."  
"Co?"  
"Vidět osobně, no. Jo, jsem debil. Zfalšoval jsem si doklady. Stačí?" řeklo to stvoření a hlas mu vztekle ujel do výšky.  
Orsonův výraz se změnil. Galen mu neviděl do tváře úplně dokonale, ale bylo evidentní, že se co nevidět strašně rozesměje.  
"Když tě teď pustím," řekl Orson přísně, "uděláš něco nepředloženýho? Hm?"  
"Neudělám. Jen mě pusťte, prosím."  
"Dobře. Ale doufám, že si tu tvou historku vyslechnu celou," naklonil se mu Orson až k obličeji, přičemž Galenovi nemohlo uniknout, jak Stalker nasucho polkl. Pak ho pustil a pomohl mu na nohy.  
Zírali na sebe - Orson a Galen pobaveně, zrzek rozpačitě.  
"Promiňte," řekl potom.  
"Neomlouvej se, ty pako," zasmál se Orson a drsně ho šťouchl do žeber. "Jdeme na jedno. Pojď s námi. Ne, ještě moment!" zamračil se a namířil na něj ukazovák. "Kolik ti vlastně je?"  
Stalker zrozpačitěl ještě víc.  
"Osmnáct?"  
"Píííp, špatně. Znovu."  
"Š...šestnáct."  
"Šestnáct," opakoval Orson fascinovaně. "A předpokládám, že ani technologie, ani krystalografii jsi asi nestudoval."  
"Ne," přiznal zrzek zahanbeně. "Jsem... jen teoretik. Miluju vaše knihy. Prostě jsem jen, to... Chtěl jsem vás vidět naživo."  
"Tak ses sem vetřel," konstatoval Galen užasle. "To snad není možný..."  
Orson už se pochechtával. "Paráda. Chudák Lonsdale, z toho se posere."  
"Nenahlásíte mě rektorovi, že ne?"  
"Děláš si srandu? Ne, počkej, ty si fakt představuješ, že teď půjdeme, vytáhneme starýho pána z postele a slavnostně mu oznámíme, že jsme chytili někoho, kdo se ilegálně přihlásil na letní semináře?"  
"Neuvěřitelný..."  
Kolem se proplížila další minuta ostýchavého ticha, během kterého zrzek hypnotizoval špičky svých tenisek a bezděky si přitahoval popruh na svém batohu. Z pravého lokte mu odkapávala krev.  
"Galene," rozesmál se Orson konečně, "asi máme nejmladšího fanouška vůbec."  
"Jo. Teď si přijdu fakt starej."  
"Ehm," udělal Stalker, protože nic jiného ho nenapadalo. Jestli si někdy připadal jako úplně stupidní, naprosto nevyužitá postava, bylo to teď.  
"Dobře," řekl Orson a objal toho pitomce kolem ramen. "Chtěls na Brentaal? Ukážeme ti, jak se pije na Brentaalu."  
"Míří sem Lyra," vmísil se do hovoru Galen. "Má prý drsné zprávy, co se nedají vyprávět za střízliva."  
"A sakra. Tak to máme co dělat."

***  
Hospoda U holky a Námořníka byla tichá. Prázdná. Což bylo touto dobou mimořádně podezřelé. Ale barman se jen vědoucně pousmál a neřekl jim ani ň. Tedy, krom toho, že jim tu milí absolventi letních seminářů zaplatili lahev Laphroaighu.  
"Pijte rychle," řekl. "Dneska zavíráme dřív."  
"Blíží se konec světa, nebo co?" užasl Orson.  
"Jo," zachechtal se barman, "něco na ten způsob."  
"To je nejvyšší čas s tím pohnout," usoudil Galen. Otevřel láhev a aniž čekal, až jim barman připraví sklenky, usrkl.  
"Ty jedeš... Hele, že ty máš tušení, co má Lyra za zprávy?"  
"Trochu," připustil vážně. Vážně měl. I když se v tomhle směru tak trochu obával doufat.  
"Jo,"zasmál se Orson. "Já asi taky. Ale nepředbíhejme..."  
Obrátil se zpátky k hubené zrzavé postavičce, co se ve smrtelných rozpacích opírala o bar.  
"Tumáš," posunul k ní sklenku, kde bylo whisky sotva na půl prstu. "Do dna."  
"Ale..."  
"Obrať to do sebe. Něco mi říká, že to všichni budeme potřebovat."  
Odněkud z velké dálky se ozýval smích. A řev. Někde se něco dělo. Něco, u čeho evidentně měli být.  
"Tak jdeme na to," šťouchl do nebohého Stalkera Orson. "Jméno."  
"Jako moje jméno?"  
"Ne, jméno mý babičky, trubko. Samozřejmě že tvoje."  
"Ehm, uhm... Armitage."  
"Pomstili se ti pěkně."  
"To je tradice. Armitage se jmenujou všichni kluci z tátovy linie. A všichni skončíme na zasraný vojenský akademii," vzdychl nešťastně. "I ti, co by třeba čirou náhodou chtěli dělat vědu."  
Orson ho soucitně poplácal po rameni.  
"Smutnej příběh," zabručel barman. "Já chtěl bejt archivář. Ještě jednu? Á, dobrej večír, slečno Lyro!" zavolal.  
Lyra jim ode dveří zamávala. Vypadala vážně unaveně. Ustaraně. A zároveň - což bylo divné - opravdu šťastně. Oba je objala a zrzkovi věnovala zvědavý pohled, ale nejspíš toho nešťastníka vnímala jen okrajově.  
"Máme pít rychle," upozornil ji Orson, "Blíží se apokalypsa."  
"Ne, díky," usmála se. "Já si teď chvilku nedám. Čímž se vlastně dostáváme k tomu, co vám potřebuju říct."  
Galen na ni tiše zíral.  
Kdyby mělo ticho nohy, zaručeně by začalo stepovat. Utichl dokonce i řev, co se sem nesl odněkud z opačné strany kampusu.  
"Ty vole," zaradoval se Orson, kterému to došlo jako prvnímu.  
"Ty jsi...," vydechl Galen.  
"Těhotná," dodal úplně automaticky Stalker, za což nejspíš mohla whisky, která mu spouštěla mírnou, nenakažlivou formu telepatie.  
"Au," zasténala, když se na ni oba vrhli. "Takový radosti jsem snad ani nečekala."  
"Já budu táta?" řekl Galen fascinovaně. "Ne, počkejte, já fakt..."  
"Jo," praštil ho Orson radostně do ramene.  
"Miláčku," obrátil se rozzářeně k Lyře, která začínala povážlivě červenat. "Můžu tě obejmout? Moje máma má jednu speciální metodu, jak poznat, co to bude."  
"Do psí hadí," rozesmála se, "teď se fakt začínám bát."  
"Ale prd," smál se taky. Opatrně ji k sobě přitiskl. Něžně. Jako když sevřete v dani ptáče. Zavřel oči. Přičichl jí k vlasům.  
Byla to nejspíš naprostá hovadina, ale stejně napjatě přihlíželi - tomu se člověk prostě neubrání.  
"Holka," řekl přesvědčeně.  
Lyra otevřela oči, zvedla bradu a dala mu pusu na tvář.  
"Příšerně kecáš," řekla, "ale mám tě moc ráda. Víš to?"  
"No, bylo by super, kdyby ti to vydrželo," zamumlal a přitáhl do společného objetí i Galena. Náhle opuštěný Stalker si beze slova přitáhl láhev Laphroaighu a mlčky ji do sebe obrátil. Některé situace tohle řešení zkrátka vyžadují.  
"Počkat," ozvala se Lyra, "co je to za brajgl?"  
Řev tam venku vůčihledně sílil a výklad s nápisem Podnapilým nenaléváme a Noste si kondom se začínal třást. Barman se usmál. Ještě vědoucněji než předtím.  
"Počkejte," řekl náhle prohlédnuvší Orson. "Kolikátýho je?"  
"Devatenáctýho," řekl Galen roztržitě.  
A Orson řekl slovo tak sprosté, že se ho sem ani s nastaveným ratingem neodvážíme napsat, pustil je a nadšeně vyběhl ven. Užasle ho následovali.  
Samozřejmě tam byly. Spídry.  
Zflikované ze všemožného šrotu, co se dá nalézt jedině v prastarých skladovacích prostorách této univerzity. Světla svítila jen napůl, ale bohatě je nahrazovaly duté tyče, naplněné nějakou srandovní, ale o to třaskavější sloučeninou. Motory řvaly naprázdno. Některé světlomety zběsile blikaly. Jiskřítka dělala hlasité hsssss. Jakmile se Orson s Galenem a Lyrou objevili přede dveřmi, spustily i klaksony. Radostný řev posádek. A potlesk.  
"No do prdele kurva drát," zašeptal Orson šťastně.  
Za kniplem prvního, nejšílenějšího spídru si stoupl vysoký student a do něčeho, co vypadalo jako třpytkami obalený megafon, řekl.  
"Dámy a pánové! Letní semináře jsou skoro u konce! Děkuju všem. Užijte si dnešní noc. Tímto můžeme letošní Ersovu a Krennickovu Legendární jízdu pokládat za ZAHÁJENOU!"  
Otevřel dvířka víceméně automaticky, protože Orson ze zásady nastupoval náskokem přes ně. Galen s úžasem a nadšením přihlížel, jak bere tomu klukovi megafon a řve do něj:  
"Díky, že udržujete tradici! MILUJU VÁS!"  
Tohle byla samotná esence Brentaalu, jak ho znali a měli rádi, a vidět to na vlastní oči se ničemu nevyrovnalo.  
Galen cítil, jak se Lyra jemně dotýká jeho paže.  
"Běž taky," zasmála se. "Sílaví, že to chceš."  
Vykročil.  
Motory škubavě zatůrovaly a štrůdl rachotin se dal do pohybu. Rychleji. A ještě rychleji. Lyra už věděla, že nepotrvá ani dvacet vteřin, a z vrátnice se vyřítí kolejní stráž. Přesněji, vyřítila by se, kdyby barman s líbezným úsměvem nesáhl do kapsy a nezacinkal ve večerním povětří svazkem přístupových karet. Rozesmála se.  
"Tak co," řekl barman. "Na koho si vsadíte?"  
Beze slova zalovila v zadní kapse kalhot a vytáhla dvacku. V tomhle směru se fakt nemusela moc rozmýšlet.


End file.
